My Only One
by Empunya Tunjung
Summary: Cinta mereka itu sehangat matahari, sekuat karang yang dihantam ombak, dan seperti jua horizon, tempat tumbuh dan terbenamnya cinta. Mereka tak pernah mati. Cinta itu. Meski ratusan kali raga mereka dihidupmatikan Tuhan. Kumpulan drabble BokuAka dan DaiSugaSho.
1. BokuAka 1

**MY ONLY ONE**

.

.

.

true pairing uwu

**Prakata penulis**: Fanfiksi ini adalah sekumpulan drabble BokuAka dan DaiSugaSho yang pendek bahkan absurd dan tidak berkaitan satu sama lain (dan tidak ada keinginan dari saya untuk melanjutkannya jadi cerita panjang orz). Drabble-drabble ini semula dipublikasikan di facebook sejak beberapa tahun lalu, tapi rasanya kalau disimpan di facebook jadi tidak terorginisir. Jadi saya pindahkan seluruh drabble itu kemari dan saya jadikan satu judul di satu file yang berjudul My Only One (true pairing /uhuk). Semoga saya di masa depan ada keinginan untuk mengembangkan cerita yang ada di sini semua karena jujur saja, sampai detik ini saya kehilangan kemampuan dan kemauan untuk menulis fanfiksi maupun orifiksi.

**Disclaimer: **Hak cipta Haikyuu semuanya dipegang oleh Harucchi Furudate _sensei_. Adapun saya yang meminjam tokoh untuk fanfiksi ini sama sekali tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil selama proses pembuatan dan publikasi fanfiksi ini. Adapun pembaca semua dimohon untuk mendukung Harucchi _sensei_ dengan seminimalnya membeli komik Haikyuu yang secara legal telah diterjemahkan dan diterbitkan ke dalam bahasa Indonesia jika telah ada di toko buku terdekatmu. Sekalipun ingin membaca manga Haikyuu dengan cepat dan online, bisa mengunjungi situs viz atau mengunduh aplikasi Manga PLUS yang dimiliki dan disediakan oleh Shueisha—penerbit asli majalah Jump tempat Haikyuu terbit. Itu selalu update setiap minggu kok. Mari legalkan cinta kita kepada Haikyuu dengan menikmati konten Haikyuu secara legal jua. Plis hindari membaca di situs illegal, ya. Ayo dukung mangaka kesayangan kita semua.

.

.

**_Drabble 1: BokuAka_**

Bokuto tersedak pelan. Matanya lurus ke arah jam dua, tepat pada sosok pemuda berambut hitam pendek yang sedang menulis sesuatu di buku sakunya. Sekali dua, tangan kanan pemuda itu meraih cangkir di atas meja, menyesap minumannya pelan, dan meletakkannya lagi. Gerakan itu sungguh indah. Lembut meski tak terkesan gemulai. Jika dilihat Bokuto pemuda itu tengah gelisah, posisi duduknya berubah. Kadang mencondongkan diri ke meja dengan kaki terbuka. Terkadang bersandaran ke punggung kursi dengan kaki bertindihan. Kadang pena yang dipegangnya bersandar indah di tepi bibirnya. Kadang menggaruk keningnya.

Dan kadang mata hijau indah itu membalas tatap emas Bokuto karena merasa diperhatikan oleh si perak. Dan jika sudah begitu, Bokuto buru-buru menutupi tubuhnya di balik jurnal yang tengah Kuroo tulis. Membuat kawannya itu sering jengkel dan menepuk kepala jabriknya.

"Kau kenapa sih?"

"Aku lihat orang yang membantuku tiga bulan lalu."

"Yang di kereta?"

"Iya."

"Yang mengelap muntahanmu di kursi kereta karena kau mabuk setelah ditantang lomba minum sake oleh Daichi meski kau tahu kau tak bisa minum banyak sehingga kau tidak saja muntah di kereta, tapi juga muntah ke penjaga stasiun saat akan dimasukkan ke taksi?"

Wajah Bokuto memerah. Mata emasnya melotot kesal, "Jangan didetailkan begitu!"

Kuroo penasaran dan membalikkan badannya. Mencari sosok yang menarik perhatian kawannya sejak tiga bulan lalu. Yang tak Kuroo mengerti, seberapa hebatnya orang itu sehingga bahkan Bokuto yang sedang mabuk alkohol saja pun merasa yakin bahwa pertemuan mereka di kereta bukanlah mimpi dan terus diingatnya?

"Yang mana?"

"Yang baju biru."

"Yang sedang berpegangan tangan dengan wanita?"

"Yang sendirian!"

"Itu warna tosca, bodoh. Kau buta warna?"

"Itu biru!"


	2. BokuAka 2

**_Drabble 2: BokuAka_**

Bokuto termangu melihat keramaian Owlland hari ini. Ia lupa bahwa sekarang adalah akhir pekan, sudah pasti seluruh orang berduyun datang kemari untuk bersenang-senang.

"Bokuto-_san_? Bagaimana?"

"Akaashi!" Bokuto membalikkan badan dan menatap mata hijau itu, "Yang lain pasti sudah menunggu di dalam. Ayo. Kita juga harus berjuang!"

Akaashi terdiam. Apanya yang diperjuangkan?

Tak ayal Bokuto menggapai tangan Akaashi. Kata si perak, "Kita jangan sampai terpisah! Mereka semua itu tembok besi berlapis, Akaashi! Perlu teknik khusus untuk menembus mereka."

Bokuto tak mendapati wajah semu malu Akaashi yang terkejut kala sang kapten menyentuh tangannya. Si perak tak menyadarinya karena ia sendiri sibuk tersipu jua dua detik setelah ia sadar bahwa kini ia dan Akaashi bergandengan tangan.

Akaashi mengutuk di dalam hati. Bokuto memegang tangannya, tapi yang telah dibawa si perak adalah hatinya.


	3. DaiSugaShoFamily 1

**_Drabble 3: DaiSugaSho_**

Sudah dua hari ini Miyagi mengalami badai salju. Berita di televisi menyatakan bahwa badai kali ini adalah badai terbesar sejak sepuluh tahun terakhir. Habis badai, seluruh Sendai rasa-rasanya diselimuti padang putih salju kemana pun mata memandang.

"Papa."

Daichi menoleh pada Shoyo yang berlarian dengan susah karena kakinya yang terbenam di tanah salju tebal. Wajah balita itu memerah karena dingin meski sudah berlapis ibunya menyelubungi tubuh kecil itu. Tawanya gembira sambil tangan kecil dan pendeknya terangkat, menyambut hujan salju yang kini makin mereda. "—nju!"

Lelaki berambut hitam itu tertawa pelan. Ketika didapat si jingga salju di kepalannya, ia mencoba berlari pada ayahnya dengan menjulurkan tangannya. Memamerkan apa yang ia dapat. Pun salju yang dipijaknya jauh lebih tinggi dan berkali-kali ia tersandung dan jatuh ke peluk dingin tanah putih itu. Daichi tak hentinya tertawa melihat tingkah anak tunggal kesayangannya itu.

"Sho-_chan_, ayo pulang. Dingin."

Mereka hanya berniat jalan-jalan sore saja tadinya. Melihati bagaimana desa kecil mereka terbenam salju, menyapa orang-orang rajin yang mulai menyeroki salju di halaman rumah mereka.

"Papa." Tangan kecil Shoyo memegangi jari telunjuk ayahnya yang berjalan sedikit membungkuk demi si jingga yang tak mau digendongnya. "Ya, sayang?"

"—nju."

Telunjuk kecil Shoyo berusaha sekuat tenaga keluar dari berlapis-lapis jaket yang menyembunyikannya. Menunjuk sebuah danau besar tempat ia dan ayahnya sering memancing bersama jika musim panas, tempatnya piknik melihati bunga sakura saban semi datang.

"Woah, danaunya jadi beku ya, sayang?"

"Cho-_chan_ nju!"

Dilepas Shoyo pegangannya pada sang ayah dan ia berlari pelan ke tempat itu. Mata cokelatnya berbinar takjub menatap beku air yang tak menenggelamkannya. Ia tak bisa melihat apa di bawahnya, semuanya putih dan biru hitam. Dipikir si jingga kemana perginya ikan-ikan di sana. Berdiam di rumah mereka kah? Menunggu hari menjadi lebih hangat lagi sebelum kembali berenang riang di danau yang mulai mencair?

"Shoyo, bahaya!"

Shoyo bahkan belum sempat menoleh pada ayahnya yang berteriak nyaring saat didengarnya bunyi retak pelan di bawah kakinya sebelum sepatu dan tubuhnya basah kena dinginnya air. Gravitasi menariknya ke dasar danau yang dingin, matanya masih membelalak tak mengerti, pikirnya entah apa.

Daichi memekik nyaring. Larinya yang dihambat tumpukan salju dikutukinya. Wajahnya memerah karena amarah sekaligus perih tiba-tiba. Tak ia pikir untuk melepaskan bajunya saat ia turut terjun ke bawah sana. Menarik tubuh kecil yang mulai hilang hangatnya itu ke permukaan.

Pecahan es itu melebar hingga tepian danau kala Daichi berlari di atasnya. Dingin tak dirasanya karena takut menguasai. Tubuhnya gemetaran, bukan karena dingin, namun ketidakmampuan dalam menyadari bahwa tubuh kecil itu sudah tak lagi gemetaran di tubuhnya. Mata cokelat indah si jingga menutup, seluruh wajahnya membiru, pun hidungnya tak lagi bekerja.

Daichi tak tahu, haruskah ia menikmati piknik musim semi dan panasnya di danau yang telah merenggut bayinya ini?


	4. Karasuno dan Fukurodani Fam

**_Drabble 4: Keluarga Karasuno dan Fukurodani_**

Shoyo berjalan sambil melompat-lompat gembira menghampiri Keiji dan Koshi yang mengobrol berdua di teras rumah. Wajah si jingga cerah, dia sumringah.

"Mama!"

Baik Koshi pun Keiji menoleh pada bocah yang kini mengulurkan dua lembar kertas ke arah mereka masing-masing. Kata si jingga dengan ceria, "Kupon boleh melakukan apa saja!"

Koshi tersenyum sedang Keiji takjub sambil mengambil kertas yang diulurkan kepadanya. Tulisannya "Kupon Hari Mama untuk Mama Keiji". Ada sekitar enam kotak sebagai penanda enam kupon yang bisa dirobek

Lanjut Shoyo lagi, "Mama boleh minta Shoyo pijit, belanja, cuci piring—" ia terkekeh sebentar, "—asal apapun yang bisa Shoyo lakukan."

Koshi dan Keiji saling menatap. Keiji berjongkok agar menyamai tinggi anak baptisnya itu, "Kalau begitu—" Keiji merobek satu bagian tiket di garis dan menyerahkannya pada Shoyo, "—Mama Keiji minta dicium dan dipeluk Shoyo kapanpun Mama mau."

Senyuman Shoyo lebar. Bocah enam tahun itu meloncat senang dan mencium pipi si hitam dalam dan penuh sayang sebelum memeluk leher Keiji erat. Dibalas Keiji pelukan Shoyo dan bisa didengarnya tawa bahagia Shoyo.

Koshi ikut berjongkok dan merobek satu kupon, "Kalau begitu Mama Koshi juga."

.

.

Bokuto meringis melihat dari balik dinding sementara Daichi tak henti-hentinya memotret tiga orang yang saling berpelukan itu. Si perak jabrik tak tahan pada kecemburuan di dalam dadanya dan segera berlari keluar dari persembunyian sambil menyeru, "Sho-_chan_! Papa Bo juga mau kupon!"

"Papa bukan Mama!"

"Kalau begitu Papa Bo jadi Mama."

"Mana bisa!"


	5. DaiSuga 1

**_Drabble 5: DaiSuga_**

Keringat Daichi bercucuran. Makin gugup ia, makin ditambahinya es batu ke dalam peti mati Koshi, di mana orang yang paling ia kasihi tertidur tenang tanpa tahu bahwa ada yang tak rela ditinggalkannya. Giginya bergemeretukkan, mata Daichi sudah bengkak sedari kemarin. Perang Pasifik membuat Jepang menderita, membiarkan banyak sipil berguguran di tanahnya dengan perut yang mengosong pun dipenuhi belatung.

Tubuh Koshi luar biasa kurus. Wajahnya tirus bukan kepalang dan Daichi tak berani menduga bahwa di sana mungkin saja tak ada lagi daging yang tersisa. Mayat Koshi dibawanya lari dari rumah keluarga Sugawara sebelum sempat dikremasi. Daichi masih tak percaya bahwa Koshinya telah tiada.

Pikiran sarjana mesin itu mulai kacau. Berbagai ide gila menghantuinya, membawa terbang Koshi ke luar Jepang, membunuh dirinya sendiri, hidup bersama mayat kekasihnya, bermacam-macam.

Hingga ia teringat cerita seorang kawannya ketika dulu ia belajar mesin di Jerman. Bahwa selama ini praktik terhadap tubuh manusia dilakukan oleh nazi dan ada beberapa percobaan yang cukup berhasil.

Dan Daichi teringat salah satu dokter ternama Jerman yang bekerja di kamp konsentrasi di Polandia.

Victor Frankenstein.


	6. Karasuno Fam 1

**_Drabble 6: Keluarga Karasuno_**

Koshi mendudukkan ibunya, Ittetsu, ke bangku di samping anaknya, Shoyo. Mata si perak yang merah menjadi kebingungan sang ibu. Tangan kurus dan keriput itu mengelus pipi darah daging satu-satunya itu dengan penuh sayang. "Sayang-" katanya dengan suaranya yang bergetaran dan tak selantang dulu, "-kenapa menangis?"

Koshi tak menjawab. Shoyo yang terisak menarik tangan neneknya dan dipeluk si jingga tangan tinggal tulang itu. "Nenek, Papa meninggal."

Ittetsu tidak mengerti. Dia merasa heran melihat si bocah jingga, "Papa siapa, Nak? Papamu?"

Shoyo diam. Koshi hanya merenung menatapi peti mati Daichi di depannya.

Lima menit ketiganya diam. Ittetsu menoleh ke kanan kirinya saat orang-orang banyak berdatangan. Menyampaikan bela sungkawa kepada sang istri yang ditinggalkan. "Ini ada acara apa?"

"Kematian, Ma." Koshi menjawab pelan dan sesabar mungkin. "Menantu Mama meninggal."

"Aku punya menantu?"

Tak dihiraukan Koshi tanya sang ibu dan ia hanya meladeni tamu-tamu yang berduka kepadanya. Pelukan Shoyo di tangan Ittetsu terlepas dan si jingga mulai berhasil menghentikan tangisnya meski matanya masih basah.

"Kenapa ramai sekali?" Lima menit Ittetsu diam memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Memandangi orang-orang berbaju hitam yang berdatangan. "Ada acara apa?"


	7. BokuAka 3

**_Drabble 7: BokuAka_**

Bokuto nunggu Akaashi ngasih cokelat, ditungguin dari valentine tahun lalu sampe valentine tahun ini tetep aja kagak dapet-dapet. Pas protes ke Akaashi, malah dapat jawaban, "Jadi kamu malah mencari dan menunggu yang lebih manis dari aku?"

Atau malah ceramah, "Kau lupa apa kata doktermu? Kau harus menjaga kandungan kalori yang kau konsumsi. Gula darahmu harus diperhatikan. Aku tak sudi memberimu sesuatu yang bersifat jelek dan memberi kerugian untuk tim kita. Ini kita sedang menghadapi pertandingan nasional, jika kau mendadak sakit bagaimana?"

Atau, "Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali dengan tradisi konyol yang aku yakin dicetuskan oleh kaum kapitalis agar mereka bisa menjual dagangan mereka dengan harga yang lebih tinggi dengan embel-embel hari kasih sayang. Kau hanya diperbudak, Bokuto-_san_. Pikiranmu sudah diperbudak."

Atau, "Kamu siapa, ya?"

/ups

**_Omake_**

Shoyo tidak bisa diam. Lari sepuluh putaran mengelilingi lapangan rasanya tidak cukup membuatnya lelah dan ia menuntut Tobio untuk mengoper padanya atau latihan recieve sama Papa.

"KITA KEMARIN UDAH SEPAKAT JANGAN NGASIH SHOYO COKELAT HARI INI. DIA JADI HIPER GINI PASTI KARENA GULA. SIAPA YANG NGASIHIN DIA? NGAKU!"

_(sugar just make you hyper myth.)_


	8. BokuAka 4

**_Drabble nomor sekian: BokubucinAka_**

Bokuto tersenyum tipis. Ciuman terakhirnya di jemari Sugawara Koshi disusul tanyanya pada perak ayu itu, "Kau percaya pada cinta pandangan pertama?"

Sugawara mengulum senyumnya. Pipinya bersemu malu. Ia mengangguk dan jujur saja Bokuto akui Sugawara memang manis. Dia memiliki keindahannya sendiri. "Iya. Aku percaya."

Bokuto membuka pintu di belakang tubuh Sugawara dengan cepat dan menggeser tubuhnya ke luar. Katanya singkat sebelum pergi sambil memberikan cengirannya yang biasa, "Kau naif."

Akaashi di koridor dihampiri Bokuto dan dipeluknya pinggang si hitam sambil mencium bibir tipisnya sekali. "Aku berhasil mencium Sugawara, seperti tantanganmu."

"Aku tahu. Baiklah baiklah. Aku akui kau memang penggombal, Bokuto-_san_."

"Aku mencintaimu, Akaashi."

"Aku tahu."

"Sejuta ukuran seluruh semesta alam."

Akaashi berdehem mengiyakan. Keduanya berjalan pergi meninggalkan Sugawara Koshi yang mengamuk penuh amarah.


	9. BokuAka 5

**_Drabble entah keberapa: BokuAka_**

Matahari luar biasa terik dan itu bahkan sudah bulan Oktober. Bokuto terengah-engah, Akaashi di punggungnya masih tak sadarkan diri. Sesekali mengerang karena darah yang mengucur dari luka di kakinya yang dipatahkan Bokuto karena tertimpa balok-balok besi di markas musuh. Pasukannya menghilang ditelan hutan tropis mengerikan di kepulauan ini. Mungkin sudah mati. Mati ditembak sekutu, diterkam hewan-hewan buas penghuni hutan, atau bahkan termakan jebakan berbagai flora pembunuh yang memangsa manusia.

Bokuto sudah lupa sekarang tanggal berapa dan apa yang terjadi di luar sana. Bagaimana kabar Jepang, ada informasi apa dari tanah airnya. Ia tak memiliki waktu untuk memikirkan itu semua. Darah juang di dadanya untuk membela tanah air masih membara, dan dia yakin perjuangannya masih sama berkobarnya seperti semangat prajurit lain yang mengingini kemenangan Jepang.

Markas mereka dibakar tentara Inggris semalam, karena itu kini Bokuto pontang-panting berdua dengan Akaashi, mencari-cari gua untuk bisa ia tinggali sebentar demi memberikan pertolongan ringan pada luka di kaki si hitam.

.

.

Bokuto menyeruput air di batok kelapanya. Hujan di luar sana berbunyi mengerikan, menakutkan. Setiap tetesnya seolah-olah jarum-jarum besar yang siap menyobek kulit siapapun yang ada di bawahnya. Hujan tropis selalu menyebalkan, dan meski sudah sepuluh tahun Bokuto dan Akaashi beroperasi di pulau tropis ini, keduanya masih belum terbiasa pada serbuan maha dahsyat itu.

Semalam Bokuto dan Akaashi menemukan satu lagi rekan seperjuangan yang mereka kenali meregang nyawa. Ada kumpulan bisul bernanah menijijikkan di kakinya dan sebilah pisau berlapis daun pisang yang menancap di perutnya. _Harakiri_. Dan tadi pagi Bokuto membakar mayatnya, hanya dilihati oleh Akaashi berkaki satu yang sudah meniadakan harapan hidupnya. Jika Bokuto tak ada, sudah tidak aneh rasanya jika perut Akaashi sudah terbelah jua.

"Aku heran kenapa tidak ada regu pencarian? Apa yang terjadi pada Jepang?"

Bokuto menatap si hitam dalam diam. Mata emasnya tak berani berlama-lama membalas tatap hijau itu, memperhatikan letup api yang membakar ikan mereka. Mungkin sudah sekitar setengah bulan lamanya dia mendengar informasi terakhir bahwa Tokyo dibombardir sekutu. Itu adalah kabar terakhir yang mereka dengarkan bersama di salah satu kompi sebelum kembali terjun membalaskan dendam jiwa-jiwa rakyat Jepang yang dibunuhi dengan tanpa bisa memberikan perlawanan.

Jas hujan di pintu gua ia perbaiki ketika sedikit tempias Bokuto rasakan. Kini gua itu terasa panas karena unggun yang membara.

"Bokuto-_san_."

"Entahlah, Akaashi. Kita tunggu saja."

"Mungkinkah perang berakhir? Bagaimana jika kita pergi mencari desa nanti?"

"Dan ditemukan musuh? Menyerah? Tidak mau, Akaashi. Perang belum berakhir. Apa kau tidak lihat tentara Inggris kemarin di pesisir pantai?"

Akaashi terdiam. Bokuto mendekat dan membersihkan lumpur yang ada di pipi si hitam. Kulit orang ini ketika di Jepang dulu berwarna putih bersih, indah, dan segar. Kini dibakar menjadi cokelat gosong meskipun tidak menghilangkan keindahan yang sudah dimiliki Akaashi. Dikecup Bokuto pelan bibir tipis itu dan dijatuhkannya kepala Akaashi ke pundak lebarnya. Dirangkulnya bahu Akaashi, digenggamnya erat saban jari si hitam, dan katanya, "Kita akan terus berjuang. Berdua."


	10. DaiSugaShoFamily 2

**_Drabble selanjutnya:_**

Shoyo membasuh mukanya dan menggosok giginya kemudian. Derit lantai kayu terdengar bersamaan dengan langkah kaki ibunya yang pelan-pelan memindahkan panci ke meja makan. Aroma ikan goreng menyerbak bercampur dengan bau laut, amis ikan, dan ebi kering serta nori yang mulai dijemur di bawah terik matahari panas pagi ini.

Ini Selasa dan Shoyo memakai kausnya dengan cepat, melompati tangga depan rumahnya dan menjawab panggilan ibunya, "Shoyo makan nanti, Ma."

Rumahnya ke dermaga hanya lima menit. Sambil berlari ia menyapa orang-orang tua pulau yang sudah sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka. Ada jua yang baru pulang melaut dan menariki perahu-perahu mereka ke tepian pantai.

Sepuluh menit ia menanti di pelabuhan. Menunggu dengung kapal yang datang dari pulau besar Honshu ke pulau kecilnya saban seminggu sekali. Menatapi beberapa orang yang turun dari kapal, orang-orang yang dia kenal, atau sekadar wisatawan dan jurnalis.

Ia masih tersenyum meski tak kunjung jua menemu apa yang dicarinya. Melambai pada kapal yang kembali pergi ke pulau-pulau Izu lainnya dan ia mendesah panjang.

Tujuh tahun, saban hari Selasa, badai atau tidak, ia setia saban pagi menunggu di dermaga. Menanti kepulangan orang yang berjanji padanya untuk segera kembali ke pulau itu. Meski tak kunjung jua ia terlihat di antara mereka yang dibawa kapal. Shoyo masih berusaha tersenyum tegar. Gelombang-gelombang kecil di laut tak ubahnya kelinci-kelinci yang melompat dan membercandainya. Angin kencang laut menertawakannya, seolah menyuruhnya menyerah saja.

"Papa berjanji akan segera datang. Tapi, mana dia?"


	11. BokuAka 6

**_Drabble nomor sekian: BokuAka_**

Bandul salib bercorpus itu jatuh menggantung saat Akaashi menunduk untuk mengambil handuknya yang jatuh. Dan baru disadari Bokuto bahwa si hitam mengenakan kalung. Jelas selalu disembunyikan _setter_-nya itu di dalam bajunya, dipikir Bokuto. Mata emas itu lurus menuju Akaashi yang kembalu memasukkan bandulnya dan tangan kanan yang menyapu keringat di wajahnya.

Ah, Bokuto mendesah, Akaashi sangat berbeda darinya. Dia tenang, sementara Bokuto bagaikan badai. Kuat, bertenaga, dan menghancurkan. Itu kata kawan-kawannya. Pun Akaashi pintar, selalu ranking lima terbaik di antara kawan-kawan satu angkatannya. Sementara Bokuto—yah, memang ada beberapa mata pelajaran yang tidak begitu dikuasainya, namun ia rata-rata.

Dan Akaashi percaya Tuhan. Sedang Bokuto tak terlalu yakin akan adanya suatu entitas yang tak bisa ia rasai dengan inderanya. Tuhan, kah, dewa, kah, Bokuto tak pernah mengambil pusing. Meskipun saban tahun baru ia selalu berkunjung ke kuil untuk berdoa, baginya itu hanyalah sebuah rutinitas—yang kali ini dipertanyakannya untuk apa. Ibunya memiliki altar untuk menyimpan abu kakek dan nenek, tapi bukan berarti keluarganya beragama Shinto ataupun Buddha.

Bokuto menjalani kehidupannya akan kepercayaan pada dirinya sendiri. Semua yang terjadi pada dunia adalah karena pergerakan energi manusia sendiri. Manusia bergerak. Bokuto juga. Ia percaya takdir, namun keberadaan Pencipta tak terlalu ia perhatikan.

"Bokuto-_san_, aku tak keberatan sungguh."

"Akaashi. Aku memaksa. Kau sudah membantuku selama ini. Biarkan aku mentraktirmu!"

Si hitam mendesah. Mata hijaunya malas menatap si perak yang bersemangat, melotot padanya, menanti jawaban. "Baiklah. Baiklah."

"Nonton film. Kau tahukan saat ini sedang ramai film _Forgivers: Temporary Peace_. Ayo nonton itu."

Akaashi melipat baju kotornya, memasukkannya ke dalam tas dan berkata sambil lalu, "Baiklah."

Lonjakan gembira itu dirasa Akaashi. Senyuman kaptennya itu makin lebar makin cerah wajahnya, "Kalau begitu—hari minggu ketemu di taman, bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak bisa jika Minggu." Kini hijau Akaashi menatap yang emas yang tak mengerti itu. "He? Kenapa?"

"Hari Minggu," ulang Akaashi lagi. Tatapannya lurus pada Bokuto. Untuk sejenak Bokuto diam hingga akhirnya ia paham. "Oh—ya. Benar."

"Tapi—" resleting tasnya ditutup dan Akaashi mengangkat tasnya, menyampirkannya di bahu, "—kalau sore, aku bisa mengusahakannya."

Jempol Bokuto terangkat dan wajah bahagia itu muncul lagi.


	12. BokuAka 7

**_Drabble kehilangan hitungan: BokuAka_**

Bokuto duduk diam di samping Akaashi. Kepalanya tergeletak, rebahan di atas meja sementara mata emasnya melirik si hitam anggun yang duduk dengan tangan kanan memegangi sebotol susu cokelat yang ujung sedotannya menetap di sela bibir tipis dan tangan kirinya memegang buku yang sedari tadi dibacanya. Ia sudah terlalu lelah menghadapi tingkah Bokuto seharian itu, jadi Akaashi sama sekali tidak peduli pada ekspresi merajuk si perak.

"Ahkaaaashey."

Dan dia selalu berdehem pelan setiap kali dipanggil. Membuat si perak kembali nelangsa di sampingnya.

"Aghkaaaaashiiiiiiiy." Kali ini Bokuto duduk tegak dan menghadap si hitam dengan kesal. Mulutnya manyun, ekspresi wajahnya masam. "Sekarang valentine loh, Aghkaaashi... Valentine! Choco."

"Kau sudah dapat banyak dari penggemarmu, Bokuto-_san_. Atau kantung plastik yang kuberi tidak cukup untuk membawa cokelat yang kau terima?" Akaashi masih tenang menghadapi rajukan itu. Ia sama sekali tidak mengalihkan pandangnya dari buku. Hanya menjauhkan sedotan susunya saja dan menggeletakkan tangan kanannya ke atas meja.

"Bukan itu, Ahkaaashiiiii—"

Lalu apa lagi? Akaashi mengeluh di dakam hati. Ia tutup bukunya sambil menatap si empunya keemasan di sampingnya yang sedari tadi menuntut perhatiannya.

"Choco! Mana choco untukku?"

"Kau lupa menaruh cokelatmu? Aku sama sekali tidak melihatnya, Bokuto-_san_."

"Argh!" Bokuto mengacak-acak rambut peraknya kesal. Entah Akaashi tengah berpura-pura atau memang benar-benar tidak menyadari keinginan nomor satu Bokuto. "Cokelat darimu! Aku mau cokelat darimu!"

Akaashi menghela napasnya panjang begitu tahu permasalahan kegelisahan Bokuto tadi. Ia mendecih sekali sebelum kembali membuka bukunya dan terpekur pada isinya. Katanya sambil lalu, "Aku tak punya. Cokelat valentine hanya kewajiban perempuan untuk diberikan pada lelaki. Aku tidak tertarik pada hal-hal konyol seperti itu, Bokuto-_san_."

Bokuto ternganga tak percaya. Ia berteriak meratap, tak peduli tatapan sinis pengunjung kantin lain yang merasa terganggu. Semenit dua, ia kembali diam dan menatap Akaashi dengan bibir manyun penuh kekesalannya. Ketika si hitam melepaskan sedotan dari bibirnya usai menyedot susu cokelat kotakannya, segera ditarik Bokuto kepala Akaashi dan dikucup si perak bibir tipis berasa cokelat itu. Menjilati segala rasa cokelat yang diingininya dari dalam mulut si anggun itu dengan langsung hingga habis rasa manisnya dan terengah-engah mereka dibuatnya.

Wajah Akaashi luar biasa memerah. Matanya melotot pada si perak dan bibirnya terasa bengkak karena dihisap kuat-kuat selama bermenit-menit oleh si perak yang kini tertawa penuh kemenangan sebelum kabur dari hadapannya.

Akaashi akan mencatat hal itu. Tahun depan ia akan menyediakan cokelat sesuai harapan orang itu agar hal memalukan seperti itu tak terjadi lagi.

Atau justru Akaashi sama sekali tidak membencinya?


	13. DaiSugaShoFamily 3

**_Drabble entah keberapa: DaiSugaSho_**

Koshi tergelak geli saat melihat pantat kecil dan gemuk Shoyo bergoyang-goyang saat bayi delapan belas bulan itu berlari-lari dari kejaran sang ayah. Ia bersembunyi di balik tirai jendela yang hanya menutupinya hingga perut dan Daichi dengan nada jenaka menanya dengan suara sedikit nyaring, "Aduh... Shochan dimana, ya?"

Bahak mungil itu tak hentinya membuat senang hati Koshi. Tirai jendela yang menyembunyikan bayinya bergerak-gerak geli mengikuti alunan tawa si jingga. Daichi masih berpura-pura mencari, mondar-mandir di depan kaki terbuka si jingga sambil terus menanya, "Shochan... Shochan. Aduh, Shochan pintar sembunyi, nih."

Dan ledakan tawa menghambur saat tiba-tiba Daichi menyerbu peluk tubuh kecil anaknya. Shoyo bergelinjang geli dipelukan sang ayah. Wajahnya memerah karena kebahagiaan yang menyulut kembang api di hatinya. Koshi mendekat, turut memeluk si jingga dan diciuminya dengan penuh sayang keningnya. Ah, dia ingin seperti ini selamanya.

.

.

"Kau yang mengharapkan ini." Daichi membenarkan tas yang dijinjingnya. Wajahnya kusut. Rautnya tak menyenangkan, tapi lebih mengerikan raut wajah Koshi. Si perak itu berujar, "Kau penyebab perceraian ini. Sana, tidur saja dengan pacar mudamu itu. Aku tidak peduli lagi, dasar laki-laki brengsek."

"PAPPAAA."

Bayi itu bahkan baru dua tahun. Ia tak mengerti pada kekalutan kedua orang tuanya. Ia tak tahu makna tangisan ibunya selama ini, amarah sang ayah yang diam-diam bisa ia dengarkan kala malam, yang disangka kedua orang tuanya dia sudah tertidur.

Si jingga itu sama tidak mengertinya kenapa ayahnya mengepaki barang-barangnya dan membawa semua itu ke pintu depan. Akal Shoyo masih tak sampai. Tapi ia merasakan ketakutan aneh yang baru kali itu ia rasakan. Sekali lagi Shoyo berteriak sambil berlari menuju ayahnya. Tangannya terulur ke depan, senyumannya secerah biasa, "PAAPPAAAA!"

Kaki Daichi ditarik si jingga kala ia melangkah ke luar. Ketika Koshi menggendongnya, Shoyo mengamuk, ingin bersama ayahnya.

Daichi menurunkan tas yang ia sandang dan Koshi menurunkan Shoyo ketika dilihatnya Daichi akan mengatakan sesuatu pada anaknya. Ia tak sudi mantan suaminya itu berbicara terlalu dekat ke mukanya ketika Shoyo digendongnya.

"Shochan. Ayo main petak umpet. Papa yang jaga, ya. Shoyo sembunyi. Oke?"

Tawa Shoyo kembali terdengar. Ia berputar dua kali terlebih dahulu sebelum berlari tertatih masuk ke dalam rumah ketika Daichi mulai menutup matanya sambil berhitung. Namun hitungan si hitam tak sampai sepuluh, menyadari anaknya tak ada di sana, dibukanya matanya dan ia bergegas mengambil lagi tasnya. Dengan suara berat ia berujar tanpa menoleh pada mantan istrinya, "Aku titip Shoyo. Jaga dia dengan baik."

"Tanpa kau suruhpun aku sudah pasti akan melakukannya."

Daichi melewati pintu. Pergi. Takkan pernah lagi melewati pintu yang sama. Takkan pernah lagi mencari suara yang sama. Shoyo ditinggalnya. Si jingga itu menunggu ditemukan oleh Daichi tanpa tahu bahwa harapnya tak akan terkabul.

Dan hingga ia beranjak dewasa, Shoyo selalu percaya bahwa dia adalah pemain petak umpet terbaik. Karena hingga kini ayahnya tak mampu jua menemukannya.


	14. BokuAka 8

**_Drabble udah: BokuAka_**

Bokuto tak berhenti jua menatapi Akaashinya. Bahkan setelah si hitam memprotesnya karena tatapan sepasang emas itu seolah mampu menembus tengkorak kepala Akaashi, Bokuto tak berhenti.

Akaashinya terlihat tua. Jauh lebih tua daripada kawan-kawan seangkatan Akaashi sendiri. Meski tak ada keriput di wajah cantik itu, Bokuto merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda. Aura yang terpancar dari orang ini mengingatkan Bokuto pada para orang dewasa yang dengan mata-mata ikan mati mereka berdiri lelah di peron stasiun, menanti kereta yang membawa pulang tubuh layu mereka ke rumah-rumah dinginnya.

Namun mata hijau Akaashi tidak mati. Meski-baru saja Bokuto menyadarinya-bahwa ada kelelahan luar biasa di binar itu yang tak Bokuto tahu penyebabnya, namun sepasang mata bola itu berbeda. Hijau itu warna yang biasa, namun yang menjadi warna mata Akaashi membekukannya. Mata itu hidup. Tidak sekuyu mata-mata lelah di peron.

Aura yang dirasa Bokuto adalah kedewasaan dan keletihan yang sama. Kesendirian dan pedih karena berada lama di dalamnya, Bokuto menyangka. Yang tak ingin si perak membiarkan Akaashi larut di dalamnya berlama-lama. Akaashi tidak sendirian, Bokuto ingin meneriakkan dan berargumen dengan benaknya sendiri. Ada ia di sisi Akaashi, katanya sendiri. Ia ingin Akaashi menyadari bahwa Bokuto ada untuknya, siap berbagi letih yang sama agar ringan sedikit pundak tangguh itu. Ah, Bokuto jatuh cinta lagi pada Akaashi.

Tangan Bokuto meraih bahu Akaashi yang mendadak mengejut dilihatnya. Bokuto tertawa dan dipijatnya pundak sayu itu dengan pelan dan lembut, "Akaashi, relaks. Relaks. Kalau kau tegang terus, nanti kau cepat tua, loh."

Didengar Bokuto Akaashi mendesah pelan. Urutan tangan Bokuto menguat, merasai urat-urat kaku si hitam di bawahnya. "Kau memikirkan sesuatu lagi, Akaashi. Kau bisa berbagi padaku, tahu. Siapa tahu aku bisa membantumu."

"Benarkah kau ingin membantuku?"

Bokuto menyunggingkan senyuman penuh kesombongannya seperti biasa. "Tentu saja. Walau bagaimana pun kan aku ini kapten. Aku ingin menjadi kapten yang berguna. Kalau semua masalah tim kau yang mengurusnya, aku tak enak menyandang posisi ini."

"Kau serius?"

"Sejuta persen serius."

"Takkan menyesal setelah aku meminta bantuanmu?"

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Jangan menarik kata-katamu lagi nanti."

"Lelaki sejati takkan menjilat ludahnya sendiri."

"Kalau begitu kukatakan saja. Aku meminta tolong kepadamu untuk berhentilah bertingkah kekanakan, Bokuto-_san_. Kau harus tahu, bahwa 89% masalah yang mengganggu pikiranku itu adalah kau. Kau pikir aku bisa berhenti merasa terganggu hanya ketika kau tidak ada di dekatku? Aku selalu terpikir masalah rengekanmu dan tingkah lakumu yang membuatku sakit kepala."

Pijatan Bokuto mengendur, memelan, hingga terlepas sama sekali. Mulut Bokuto merapat, kening dan bibirnya sama-sama mengerut ke bawah. Ada setumpuk air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya, membuat pandangannya mengaca dan kabur. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetaran karena kejut dan kepedihan ketika tahu orang yang disayanginya ternyata menderita karena ia. Lebih menyakitkan lagi karena ia baru mengetahuinya sekarang.

Bibirnya bergetar, ia mencoba berujar meski hanya sepatah, namun sulit. Wajahnya terasa panas dan hidungnya memenuh. "Ahk... Ahkhhaaaaashe... Ma... Maafkan aku."

Dan Bokuto menggigiti bibirnya agar tangisannya tidak meledak. Tak didengarnya Akaashi mendesah lebih berat lagi dari sebelumnya karena kini si perak menggesekkan lengan bajunya ke wajahnya untuk menghapus air mata dan ingus yang mulai meleleh. Si hitam berbalik dan menarik tubuh bayi besarnya. Dipeluknya si perak dan diciumnya kening Bokuto. "Maafkan aku. Aku sudah berbicara keterlaluan."

Tangisan itu pecah di peluk Akaashi. Balas peluknya lebih erat dan justru mengepit kuat tubuh Akaaahi dengan otot-otot dada dan bisepnya. Membuat si hitam kesulitan bernapas dan mengejang. Namun si perak tak merasa dan makin mengeratkan pelukannya sambil meneriakkan nama entah apa yang tak bisa dideteksi lagi silabelnya.

Komi, Konoha, Sarukui yang sedari tadi menonton adegan opera sabun itu meneriaki si perak, "BOKUTO! AKAASHI MATI! AKAASHI MATIIIIIII!"


	15. DaiSugaShoFamily 4

**_Drabble Lima belas: Daichi dan Shoyo_**

"Papa. Sakit."

Daichi tersenyum dan mengelus kepala jingga putranya. Mata Shoyo terpejam kuat, mengerutkan kening dan kulit sekitaran matanya. Ada genangan kecil di ujung mata kanan sementara bibirnya ia gigiti kuat-kuat. Bocah lima tahun itu mengernyit dan sudah akan berteriak kala perawat memasukkan jarum infusnya ke tangan kecil itu. Namun teriakan itu hanyalah keluar isakan. Kepalanya ia tempelkan di dada ayahnya.

Mau berapa kalipun ini dilakukan, ia tetap merasakan sakit yang tak terhingga.

Dada Daichi selalu perih saban melihat usaha keras anak kesayangannya itu berjuang. Berjuang menahan rasa sakit dari berbagai macam hal. Di luar tubuhnya dan di dalam tubuhnya jua.

Tak dihentikan Daichi belaian lembutnya di kepala sang putra. Bisiknya pelan pada Shoyo, "Setelah Sho-_chan_ sembuh, kita jalan-jalan ke Owlland, ya."

Tak ada jawaban. Bahkan Daichi sendiri pun jika ada di posisi Shoyo akan menanya terus, 'Kapan memang ia bisa bepergian bersenang-senang begitu?' saban kali ayahnya menjanjikan hal-hal menyenangkan padanya yang terkungkung dalam penderitaan tak berkesudahan.

"Sho-_chan_ mau ke tempat mama."

Ditahan Daichi tangisnya sendiri. Ia takkan merelakan Shoyo pergi ke tenpat istrinya. Apalagi yang dimiliki Daichi jika Shoyo pun harus pergi darinya?

"Tapi Papa punya banyak janji pada Sho-_chan_. Kita belum selesai main petak umpet, _oni-san_, kita juga belum ke pantai, jalan-jalan ke gunung, ke Owlland."

"Papa—sakiiit."

Dipeluk Daichi erat tubuh kecil itu. Bahkan jika bisa, rasanya ia sangat ingin apa yang diderita Shoyo dipindahkan sajalah padanya.

"Tahan sedikit ya, sayang. Nanti Shoyo sembuh kok."

Isakan si jingga menguat. Wajahnya dirasa Daichi makin basah di dada sang ayah. Diciuminya ubun-ubun jingga Shoyo.

"Sho-_chan_ mau sama Mama."

"Sho-_chan_ tidak suka sama Papa?"

Shoyo tak menjawab. Ia hanya terus memanggil-manggil ibunya, "Mammaaa."

Tapi pegangannya di dada si hitam tak lepas jua. Teriakannya seolah berharap ibunya muncul saat itu jua. Memeluknya dengan penuh rasa sayang seperti sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan keduanya dengan sangat tidak terduga.

Dulu Daichi tak bisa mengupayakan apapun untuk menahan kepergian Koshi dari hidupnya. Kini—ia takkan sudi lagi begitu. Akan ia lakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkan putranya. Seluruh hartanya takkan berarti jika Shoyo turut pergi darinya.


	16. BokuAka 9

Setelah lima hari pernikahannya dengan Bokuto, Akaashi memutuskan pulang ke rumahnya untuk dua hari. Mengurus apa yang tertinggal di sana untuk dibawa ke rumah baru mereka.

Namun rasanya, baru serumah selama lima hari dengan Bokuto terasa seperti lima tahun tinggal dengannya. Melihat sofa nyaman di rumahnya yang tenang tanpa Bokuto yang acap kali mengganggu dan menggodanya saban Akaashi istirahat sejenak merupakan oase tersendiri bagi si hitam untuk mengistirahatkan dirinya di rumah orang tuanya.

Hingga ia ketiduran.

"Keiji... Bangun. Saatnya makan malam."

Ia merasa pundaknya ditepuk dan dengan perlahan mata hijau itu terbuka. Mendapati langit-langit yang selama 24 tahun dikenalnya dengan betul. Selimut tipis kesukaan ibunya menjaga suhu tubuhnya dan Akaashi baru menyadari ia tertidur di sofa tengah. Ayah dan ibunya berbincang di meja makan di belakang sofa dengan tawa indah sang ibu yang khas dan disukai Akaashi. Dengan pelan dan lega Akaashi bangun dan mendesah pelan, "Ah, aku bermimpi telah menikah dengan Bokuto-_san_. Untunglah itu hanya mimpi."

Pipi Akaashi ditarik ke samping dengan gemasnya dan si hitam menoleh, mendapati si perak jabrik ada di sisinya, "Itu bukan mimpi. Itu nyata. Aku menjemputmu. Ayo pulang."


	17. BokuAka 10

**_Drabble tujuh belas: BokuAka_**

Bokuto tak memperhatikan langkahnya lagi. Ketergesa-gesaan seolah menjadi napasnya saat ini. Keringatnya membasahi mata, dan dalam sekejap ia merasa perih sebelum tersandung kakinya sendiri dan membuatnya tersungkur. Pun dengan cepat ia berdiri dan melanjutkan larinya lagi.

"Keiji!"

Si hitam yang semula setengah tidur kembali membuka matanya, menatap si perak yang tersengal di pintu dan tersenyum tipis padanya. Sebelum mata hijaunya memandang perih sepasang emas yang penuh khawatir melihatnya. Akaashi tertunduk, makin menunduk makin mendekat langkah Bokuto kepadanya. Ketika tangan itu menyentuh lengannya, menggenggam jemarinya, tetes itu keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Tak banyak. Hanya satu dua. Namun itu membikin perih hati si perak, tak menyangka Akaashinya yang selalu kuat hatinya, tegar batinnya kini menangis di depannya.

"Maafkan aku, Bokuto-_san_." Jari-jari panjang Akaashi meraih kemeja si perak tanpa berani menatap sepasang emas yang makin meradang melihat kasihnya rapuh. Akaashi tidak tersedu, namun suaranya membikin sakit hati Bokuto. Pegangan itu menguat di dadanya, ada sesal yang memancar dirasakan Bokuto.

"_Sweetheart_." Bokuto mengangkat kepala yang tertunduk itu, mengecup keningnya, "Tidak apa, sayang. Kita bisa mencobanya lagi."

"Tapi kau sangat menantikan anak ini."

Bokuto mengusap pelan perut yang terkasih, tersenyum tipis padanya, "Keselamatanmu yang paling utama, sayang."


	18. BokuAka 11

**_Drabble tujuh belas: BokuAka_**

Bokuto memastikan sekali lagi kepada Kuroo tentang waktu yang tepat untuk bertandang ke rumah Akaashi. "Bro. Serius kamu. Aku benar-benar akan melamar dia, ini."

Kuroo menunjukkan jempolnya, terangkat tinggi sejajar wajah Bokuto, "Aku selalu serius, Bro. Sudah kuwanti-wanti Akaashi agar tetap di rumah nanti malam. Percaya saja padaku."

Bokuto menarik napasnya panjang. Inisiasi itu akan dilakukannya berjam-jam lagi, tapi kegugupannya sudah terasa sejak kemarin dan sama sekali belum bisa ia tenangkan. Ia beratus kali rasanya mereka ulang lakunya kelak di depan sang pujaan hati, menghapal setiap kata yang akan ia ujarkan, bahkan berkali-kali mengecek cincin manis yang akan ia suguhkan untuk dikenakan di jari idamannya. Mengecek apakah berlian kecil yang ada di sana masih merekat atau lepas. Mengecek apakah warna peraknya memudar atau menjadi hitam. Mengecek apakah ukurannya mendadak berubah mengecil atau justru melebar. Meski semua itu hanya rasa kepanikan dan paranoid yang ia ciptakan sendiri.

Dan entah kenapa kegugupan dan panik itu hilang sama sekali ketika ia sudah ada di depan pintu rumah sang pujaan hati. Bersiap mengetuk pintu, si perak menarik napas dulu. Ia memejamkan mata kala buku jemarinya menemu kayu pintu yang keras dan menciptakan suara sedikit gaduh dan ketukan.

Lama hingga pintu itu terbuka. Akaashi muncul dengan tatapan tak pedulinya seperti biasa, namun tatap itulah yang digilai si perak. Bokuto sudah akan membuka mulutnya ketika Akaashi berkata, "Tuan Malaikat, bukan? Tunggu sebentar, saya sedang keluar."

Lalu si hitam ayu itu menutup pintunya lagi. Membiarkan Bokuto terdiam beku di tempat sama. Ia terperangah sedih sebelum membalikkan badan dan berjalan pergi.

Tapi penolakan itu tidak menghentikan si perak. Seminggu kemudian, setelah memastikan Akaashi ada di rumahnya, lagi-lagi Bokuto menghadap pintu kayu yang sama dan mengetuk lagi. Kali ini hapalan di kepalanya berbeda dari minggu lalu dan akan ia pastikan hajatnya akan terlaksana saat ini.

Ketika Akaashi membuka pintu dan bahkan sebelum ia sempat membuka mulut, Bokuto segera berujar, "Tuan Malaikat, bukan? Tunggulah di luar, saya sedang berbahagia sebentar. Catatlah dulu amal baikku ini."


	19. Karasuno dan Fukurodani Fam 2

**_Drabble delapan belas: Karasuno dan Fukurodani Family_**

Shoyo sangat ingin membuat kue kukis enak sendiri. Tapi... Mama Koushi tidak mau membiarkannya sendirian bekerja di dapur. Takut bikin berantakan dapur, katanya.

"Shoyo kan cuma mau belajar masak, Maaaa."

Karena itulah sekarang Shoyo kabur ke rumah Mama Keiji. Dengan senyumannya yang menawan, Mama Baptisnya itu tentu saja mengijinkannya berkesperimen di dapur keluarga Bokuto. Tapi...

"Shoyo, harusnya gulanya tidak perlu sebanyak itu. Ah, pakai cokelat ini saja. Shoyo itu tepungnya tumpah. Shoyo, biar mama aja yang mengaduk adonannya pakai mixer. Shoyo hati-hati pakai opennya."

Gak di rumah Sawamura gak di tempat papa Bokuto, sama aja.

Padahalkan Shoyo rencananya mau ngasih hadiah kukis bikinan Shoyo buat mama-mama kerennya. Kalau gini caranya, gimana bisa disebut hadiah bikinan sendiri, coba?


	20. BokuAka 12

**_Drabble sembilan belas: BokuAka_**

Bokuto berdiri tiba-tiba. Tatapannya nampak yakin. Kuroo di belakangnya terbelalak takjub, Daichi ternganga, dan Oikawa nyaris menumpahkan bir yang ia pegang.

Mahasiswa tahun ketiga itu berjalan yakin ke sekumpulan mahasiswa baru yang saling canggung beradaptasi. "Hey."

"Ah, Bokuto-_senpai_? Ada apa?" Taketora berdiri dan menunduk untuk menyambut senior mereka. Bokuto menatap satu persatu adik tingkatnya itu sebelum lama matanya memaku di tatap hijau salah satu yang sedari tadi menarik perhatiannya. Bokuto menaikkan dagunya, mencondongkan dadanya, berdehem sekali dua sambil memejamkan mata. "Kalian tahu, jurusan kita ada grup chat. Kalian harus memberikan nomor kalian agar aku bisa memasukkan kalian di grup."

Seluruh mahasiswa baru berteriak, "Baik."

Bokuto berjalan menuju Kenma dan mengetikkan angka yang disebutkan si pirang bob. Lalu berpindah ke Tanaka. Usai, dia menghadap Akaashi Keiji. Dia terlihat sedikit tak tenang untuk empat detik sebelum terbatuk ringan sekali. "Kau. Nomor teleponmu? Ah—email juga."

"Eh, aku lupa emailku, Bokuto-_san_." Tanaka berujar cepat. Si perak tak mengacuhkan dan hanya menaruh perhatian pada si hitam di depannya. "Nomormu?"

Akaashi menyebutkan sejumlah angka. Bokuto cepat dan tanggap di handphonenya. Sudah ia dapatkan info kontak Akaashi, ia berbalik dan menuju kawanannya. Taketora mengernyit, "Eh? _Senpai_, kami belum."

"Aaaah, merepotkan. Nanti Yakkun saja yang urus." _'Lagi pula aku tak perlu nomor yang lain, aku sudah dapatkan yang nomor satuku.'_

"BOKUTO LICIK!"


	21. BokuAka 13

**_Drabble dua puluh: BokuAKa_**

Ia memperhatikan yang terduduk di bawah pohonnya. Mata keemasannya menoleh kanan dan kiri, dan bocah itu masih tetap menangis dalam diam sambil berusaha membuat dirinya serapat mungkin dengan batang pohon besar tempatnya bersandar. Berjam-jam si hitam kecil itu begitu, tubuhnya gemetaran, ia kedinginan, namun tak kunjung ada yang menghampiri. Pun si perak tak jua sedari tadi mendengar panggilan yang ditujukan pada bocah ini. Tak seperti kasus anak tersesat di hutan yang sering ia lihat biasanya.

Burung hantu besar itu terbang turun, kembali pada wujud lainnya dengan kimono hitam keemasannya yang jelita dan berdiri tepat di depan si bocah. Mata hijau itu membelalak penuh kejut, air mata berhenti mengalir untuk sementara namun tubuhnya kian bergetar. Ia mencoba menjauh, mundur, namun ia lupa telah dihadang batang pohon besar sedari tadi.

Kotaro benci melihat ketakutan di mata hijau menyenangkan itu, namun ia tak memperlihatkan ketaksukaannya, "Oya oya oya?"

Bocah kecil itu menggigit bibirnya, tangannya yang gemetaran menopang tubuh di tanah menyentuh ranting kecil dan ia menghalau si perak dengan itu. "Pergi, _obake_. Pergi!"

"Hmmm." Kotaro menangkap tangan kecil yang memegang ranting itu dan ia berjongkok, menyamai tinggi si bocah yang meringkuk ketakutan di tanah. "Kenapa, bocah? Kau tersesat."

Si bocah hitam menatap sekelilingnya, berusaha mencari bantuan atau sekedar benda untuk membantunya lepas dari si perak itu. Tubuhnya makin gemetaran dirasa Kotaro. Hutan makin menggelap, makin menggelincir matahari di ujung barat sana. Beberapa mata asing dan menakutkan lainnya mulai mengintai dari balik semak, namun rupanya segan mendekat tahu si bocah manusia dalam cengkraman siluman burung hantu penjaga hutan itu. Si bocah tersedu, dalam tangisnya yang pelan ia berbisik, "Lepaskan aku."

Kotaro tetap diam. Tangan si bocah yang tak ia pegangi berkali-kali mengusap matanya yang basah, dan si perak mendesah. "Kau tersesat? Aku bisa mengantarmu pulang."

"Lepaskan aku. Tinggalkan aku sendiri."

"Jika kau kutinggal, kau bisa dimakan monster, loh."

Kotaro hanya mendengar sedu yang halus sebagai jawaban. Itu membuatnya menghela napas sedikit lebih panjang dari biasa dan mengangkat tubuh kecil itu sementara sayap indahnya ia munculkan dan membawanya terbang, pergi menuju pinggiran hutan dekat desa manusia yang ada di sana. Si bocah menggeliat selama ia bawa, memberontak, ketakutan. Namun erat pelukan Kotaro sebelum ia menurunkan si bocah di tepian hutan.

"Kau tidak akan tersesat lagi kan? Kau tahu jalannya."

Mata hijau itu dilihat Kotaro menatap desa dengan penuh kesedihan. Ketika si burung hantu akan kembali terbang, ujung kimononya ditarik, dan dengan pelan si bocah berujar, "Aku tak tau harus pulang kemana."

"He?"

"Aku tidak tahu rumahku. Aku tidak tahu harus pulang kemana," ulang si hitam lagi dengan penuh kesedihan. Kotaro mengerjapkan matanya dan ia kembali menghadap si hitam, ia duduk dan menatap hijau indah itu sejajar tingginya, "Maksudmu kau bukan anak manusia?"

"Tidak tahu."

Kotaro mengendus-endus tubuh bocah itu, mencium bau badannya dari lehernya yang mungil dan berujar yakin kemudian, "Kau berbau manusia, bocah. Jangan membohongiku."

"Tapi aku tidak tahu harus pulang kemana."

"Maksudmu kau tidak tinggal di desa itu?" Kotaro menunjuk desa manusia di belakangnya. Si bocah hitam mengikuti telunjuk Kotaro dan menggeleng ragu, "Aku tidak tahu."

Kotaro menggigit bibirnya dengan ragu. Ia tak mungkin meninggalkan bocah ini sendirian di hutan, pun nampaknya ia tak mau pergi ke desa manusia itu.

"Siapa namamu?"

Anak itu menggeleng. Kotaro menaikkan alis peraknya, "Kau lupa namamu?"

"Tidak tahu."

Si perak berpikir sesaat sebelum tersenyum lebar, "Baiklah, mulai sekarang namamu Keiji."

Kotaro menjulurkan lengannya, menawarkan pelukan pada bocah itu yang segera diterima dan si burung hantu itu membawa bocahnya kembali masuk ke hutan, ke sarangnya. Ia berteriak kala sudah dekat dengan rumahnya, "Ibu! Ayah! Aku ingin memelihara anak manusia!"


	22. DaiSugaSho

**_Drabble dua puluh satu: DaiSugaSho_**

Koshi berdiri bersandaran di tepian pintu masuk ruang keluarga. Bayi bungsunya, Shoyo, tertawa terbahak di dekat kotetsu di tengah ruangan. Tangannya yang kecil menepuk-nepuk udara di depannya dengan gemas, dan tawa ringannya membahagiakan hati kecil Koshi. Mata secokelat miliknya, namun lebih murni itu menatap ke depan, bukan kepadanya. Terkadang tubuh mungilnya bergetar, mengaku, reaksi yang sama saban bayinya itu dikejuti atau bergairah pada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya.

Terkadang telapak tangan kecil itu menggapai-gapai udara. Membuatnya terjatuh kemuka namun dengan cepat tangannya menopang tubuh kecil itu. Ketika melihat sang ibu di pintu, Shoyo kecil tersenyum bahagia dan menghampiri si perak anggun dengan merangkak. Koshi bahagia, ia berjalan lebih dulu menghampiri si jingga dan menggendongnya dengan cepat.

"Sepi ya, Sho-_chan_? Papa kerja, kakak-kakak sedang sekolah."

Dan Shoyo tak bisa menjawab keluhan sang ibu. Tubuhnya yang dalam gendongan si perak mencondong ke depan, menuntut ibunya lebih masuk ke dalam ruangan keluarga rumah mereka.

Ia begitu memaksa, dan suaranya mengerang nyaris menangis. Koshi mau tak mau menuruti pinta diam putranya, berjalan pelan ke tengah ruangan dan mendudukkan diri di bawah kotetsu.

Shoyo bergegas turun dari pangkuannya dan kembali merangkak ke tempat mulanya duduk tadi. Tertawa gembira lagi pada udara di depannya, dan Koshi terdiam. Menatap dingin tangan-tangan mungil putranya yang seolah menyentuh sesuatu, namun tiada. Bagaimana bungsunya itu tertawa dan menatap hal yang menarik di depannya, namun tiada.

Koshi merinding. Ia berdiri dengan cepat dan mengangkat tubuh Shoyo. Membawa putra jingganya keluar dari ruangan itu dan memilih bertamu ke rumah tetangganya, keluarga Nekoma, meskipun Shoyo menangis meraung tak rela.

Ia lebih tak rela lagi jika sesuatu terjadi pada bayinya.


	23. BokuAka 14

**_Drabble dua dua: BokuAka_**

"Ho?" Bokuto mengangkat sekardus kecil dari dalam lemari es. Melihat gambar di kardus itu saja Bokuto telah tahu bahwa itu adalah susu untuk orang hamil. Ia menoleh ketika pasangan hidupnya lewat sambil membawa sekeranjang wortel yang satu di antaranya telah ia gigit. "Sayang, ini untuk apa?"

Akaashi mendelik, mengerokoti wortelnya lagi dengan pelan dan katanya, "Untuk diminum."

Didorong Akaashi pelan tubuh Bokuto untuk memberinya tempat memasukkan wortel-wortel yang baru dibelinya ke dalam kulkas. Si perak menatap isi lemari es mereka lagi. Ia sedari dulu sadar bahwa Akaashi adalah orang yang apik dan teratur. Isi kulkas benar-benar rapi dan tersusun sesuai kebutuhan. Tapi kali ini Bokuto benar-benar merinding melihat ke dalam lemari es mereka yang bukan saja teratur, tapi serba jingga karena diisi wortel oleh Akaashi sejak beberapa hari terakhir.

"Sayang, aku baru tahu kau sangat suka wortel." Akaashi tak memerhatikan ekspresi pasangan hidupnya, berdehem pelan dan menjawab, "Tidak juga. Aku hanya merasa ingin memakannya."

"Lalu—" Bokuto kembali menatap sekarton susu hamil yang ia pegang, "—susu ini punya siapa? Siapa yang minum?"

"Milikku, Bokuto-_san_. Aku yang meminumnya."

"He?" Mata Bokuto mengerjap sekali. Akaashi berdiri dari menunduknya memasukkan wortel, berbalik pada kekasihnya, lalu tangannya menggelayut di leher Bokuto. Kata si ayu itu, "Bokuto-_san_, aku sangat lelah. Kau mau menggendongku ke kamar?"

"He?"

Dicium Akaashi pelan pipi Bokuto dan laku itu benar-benar membikin si perak merinding. Akaashi-nya jarang bermanja seperti itu. Jadi, ada apa?

.

.

Kuroo menatap malas kawannya dan menjitak kepala perak itu ketika Bokuto berkata, "Jangan-jangan dia diam-diam memelihara kelinci, lalu-lalu kelinci itu hamil, lalu-lalu dia begitu agar aku mengijinkannya memelihara hewan itu. AKU HARUS BAGAIMANA, KUROO?!"

"Kau itu bodoh atau bagaimana sih?" Kuroo menggerutu, "Jelas sekali tanda-tandanya. Yang hamil bukan kelinci, bodoh. Tapi Akaashi. Akaashi."

"He?"

"Oya?" Kuroo menyengir melihat tampang kaget Bokuto.

Mata keemasan itu membelalak, berbinar cerah sebelum dia pulang sambil berlari. Melonjak-lonjak gembira.

"AKU AKAN PUNYA ANAK!"

.

.

.

Dan seluruh manusia yang berada penjuru bumi dan pernah bertemu Bokuto-baik kenal ataupun tidak-tahu kalau Akaashi hamil karena dia selalu mengatakan itu pada semua orang yang ia temui di jalan.

.

.

.

.

"Sayang. Jangan ngidam wortel. Kalau anak kita berwarna sejingga wortel, bagaimana?"

"Tidak apa. Setidaknya tidak semencolok jeruk mandarin."

.

.

Dan yang berojol keluar adalah si jingga Shoyo.

/authornyadigeplak ortu asli Shoyo/


	24. BokuAka 15

**_Drabble: BokuAka_**

Akaashi termangu mengetahui siapa tamunya. Dibukanya pintu dan menyapa Sawamura Daichi dengan ramah. "Oh, Sawamura-_san_. Silakan masuk."

Daichi semula ragu sebelum ia melangkah maju. Belum ia lepaskan sendalnya dan ia berhenti hanya satu langkah dari pintu, "Bokuto—ada?"

Akaashi mengerti bahwa Daichi tentu menghindari berduaan dengannya di dalam rumah. Kekhawatiran yang sama yang dimiliki oleh semua laki-laki di perumahan ini. Mereka takut Akaashi akan melecehkan mereka, memperkosa mereka, membuat mereka menjadi seperti Akaashi. Menjadi homo.

Yang entah kenapa kekhawatiran itu tidak ada jika mereka bersama Bokuto. Apa karena kekasihnya itu biseks dan memiliki riwayat berpacaran dengan perempuan sehingga mereka menganggap bahwa derajat Akaashi lebih buruk dan rendah? Entah kabar macam apa yang diujarkan angin di luar sana. Mungkin saja ada rumor bahwa Akaashi lah penyebab Bokuto menjadi gay. Entahlah, Akaashi tidak tertarik mencari tahu.

Diterima dan diizinkan tinggal di rumah dan lingkungan ini saja dia dan Bokuto sudah sangat bersyukur. Akaashi muak saban ada kepala desa tempatnya tinggal datang kepadanya dan memintanya pergi dari desa itu. Hanya karena di lain hari mereka-warga desa-tahu bahwa ia homo. Ia tak bisa menyembunyikan tatap sayangnya dari Bokuto dan kekasihnya itu bukan tipikal orang yang bisa menjaga rahasia. Ia bahkan jumawa berkata bahwa ia sangat bangga mencintai dan dicintai Akaashi pada siapapun yang ia kenal saban mereka berpesta atau minum-minum bersama. Dan Bokuto bukan orang yang peduli mengenai apa yang dikatakan orang kepadanya. Yang Bokuto inginkan hanyalah bahwa dunia harus tahu bahwa ia dan Akaashi adalah pasangan kekasih terbaik.

"Aha? Haichi-_hun_?"

Bokuto menjulurkan kepalanya dari balik pintu kamar mandi. Mulutnya dipenuhi busa pasta gigi dan ia mengulum sikat giginya. Rambutnya belum ia sisir sehingga jatuh ke bawah dan tak tegak.

Akaashi bisa melihat tatap dan embus napas lega Daichi menyadari kehadiran Bokuto. Tetap dipaksa si mata zamrud ia untuk tersenyum menghadap tamunya dan menyingkir ke samping, memberikan jalan. "Mari, Sawamura-_san_. Kebetulan saya sedang membuat teh."

.

.

_((Skip scene karena ini males ngetik dan nanti mau dijadiin ff kalau lagi rajin)_

.

.

"Anu—" Daichi terlihat enggan, "—sebenarnya aku minta saran kepada kalian. Apa yang harus aku lakukan."

Mata emas dan hijau saling menatap. Bokuto kembali pada Daichi, "Apa?"

Kening Daichi mengerut, memunculkan banyak lipatan di dahinya. Matanya melotot ke bawah, ke tepian meja. Nyaris memerah. Begitu juga pipinya, dagunya, hidungnya, seluruh wajahnya.

"Shoyo—anakku—aku harus apa?"

Kini Akaashi yang heran. "Apa yang terjadi pada Shoyo-_kun_, Sawamura-_san_?"

Lima detik Daichi diam hingga akhirnya ia mantapkan hatinya, mendongak, membalas tatap dua orang di depannya. Meski begitu rautnya tidak lagi mengeras. Matanya menyipit, ia menahan tangis.

"Shoyo berkata bahwa dia—gay."


	25. BokuAka 16

**_Drabble: BokuAka_**

Pada zaman dahulu kala hiduplah seorang pangeran. Bagus rupanya, baik perilakunya, pandai cendekia ia, dan indah tubuhnya /bukan. Ada pun nama sang pangeran rupawan, baik hati, pandai, dan seksi itu adalah Keiji. Semua gadis di seluruh negeri mengaguminya, segala lelaki memujanya. Ialah yang menjadi patok kecantikan wanita, pun ia pulalah dasar ketampanan pria.

Arkian di lain tempat pulalah ada pangeran kegelapan bernama Kotaro. Pun sama rupawan wajahnya, namun sungguh tiada ada suatu kepintaran pun di otak kecilnya itu. Adalah kedua orang tuanya yang ahli sihir begitu kesal pada ketidakstabilannya. Ia yang selalu tidur kala siang hari pun amat berisik dan selalu lincah kala malam hari memberinya julukan sebagai burung hantu. Dan karena ketidaksabaran orang tuanya, Kotaro dikutuklah menjadi burung hantu, mengikuti apa yang dijulukkan kepadanya.

Keiji sungguhlah pangeran yang diingini seluruh orang, namun pula begitu ingin dijaga orang. Semua ingin menyentuhnya, pun tiada ada yang berani dan merasa pantas berada dekat kepadanya. Jadilah Keiji seorang pangeran penyendiri. Tiada yang bisa berteman dengannya. Dan itulah tiada ada hiburan yang menyenangkan hatinya selain keberadaan seorang kawan. Kosonglah hatinya, sayulah ia bagai kembang layu.

Pun suatu masa adalah pangeran Keiji tiada dapat tidur. Ia berjalan-jalan ke hutan. Karena keindahan ia, bulan pun memberkahinya sinar terangnya kepada pangeran Keiji. Karena ketenangan batinnya, pun alam malam memberinya perasaan nyaman dan tentram agar selalu terjaga pikirnya. Dan karena kesendiriannya bernyanyilah binatang-binatang malam untuk mengobati kesepiannya.

Adalah burung hantu Kotaro terbang saban malam karena keaktifannya. Ia pun menemulah sinar cahaya terang yang menarik perhatiannya. Segera dihampirinyalah yang indah dan cantik itu yang tiada lain ialah pangeran Keiji. Terpana ia ketika seluruh binatang malam memuja yang bersinar bagai bulan itu. Terkesima ia ketika sukmanya merasa nyaman menatap ketenangan batin yang terpancar di wajah si rupawan itu.

Maka terbanglah burung itu hinggap kepada Keiji. Adalah ia yang sungguh tiada memiliki pikir demi mendekatinya. Sungguh ingin ia menyentuhkan bulu-bulunya ke pipi itu.

Terkejutlah Keiji menemu satu burung hantu bertingkah di pundaknya. Seluruh nyanyian binatang menyepi, bulan ketakutan bersembunyi di balik awan, malam menusuk demi melihat ada satu makhluk fana berani menyentuh ia yang begitu dipuja seluruh isi bumi.

Tapi tertawalah Keiji. Untuk kali pertama itu ia disentuh makhluk lain. Tawanya indah bagai denting lonceng, sesegar aliran sungai, sehangat matahari pagi. Dan seketika dunia bergejolak gembira mendengar tawanya.

Maka saban malam pun Keiji dan Kotaro selalu bertemu. Adalah Kotaro selalu terbang jauh dari negerinya demi menemu Keiji. Adalah Keiji selalu menanti masa ia merasa menjadi manusia seutuhnya. Bisa dekat kepada makhluk lain. Meski sungguh makhluk tersebut selalu bertingkah bodoh kepadanya. Adalah ia merasa tenang akan yang bodoh itu.

Namun tak disangka kegelapan malam menyemburui sang Kotaro. Tak dianya rembulan menyesali kedekatan pemilik sinar cahayanga. Maka malam pun menyesatkan arah terbang Kotaro hingga jatuhlah ia ke jurang kehampaan dan matilah ia di sana. Maka rembulanpun tiadalah ingin menampakkan diri kala Keiji berjalan di hutan hingga jatuhlah ia ke rawa kesengsaraan dan matilah ia di sana. Adapun keduanya sebelum mati sama berbisiknya, "Aku akan selalu ada di sisimu. Besok, lusa, atau entah di reinkarnasi ke berapa nanti."

.

.

.

"Oya?"

Akaashi menunduk untuk memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Oya oya?"

Ia berdiri tegak lagi sebelum menghela napasnya panjang demi menatap malas salah satu senior di klub barunya yang mengamatinya dengan berisik.

"Oya oya oya?"

"Bokuto! Jangan menjahili anak baru begitu!" Komi menegur ace baru mereka meski tidak didengarkan sama sekali. Mata Bokuto membulat, mengingatkan Akaashi pada ilustrasi burung hantu sebuah kisah sastra klasik yang dibacanya kemarin. Rasa penasaran kaptennya yang membikinnya tidak bisa diam sama benar seperti burung hantu bodoh itu.

"Ne, Ahgkaashii. Kau terlihat terlalu serius eh? Katamu kau dari kelas 1-5? Kau pintar eh? Kau tidak jadi korban bully-kan di kelasmu?" Bokuto merangkul pundak Akaashi dan mengamati wajah si hitam.

"Tidak ada yang membullyku karena mereka semua lebih sibuk belajar daripada seseorang yang saat ini terlihat ingin membullyku, Bokuto-_san_."

"He? Siapa? Komi? Konoha? Saru, kau ingin membully Akaashi, huh?!"

"Mana ada!"

"Yah, karena tidak ada. Nah, Akaashey, katamu kau setter huh? Ayo aku ingin mencoba memukul tossmu."

"Bokuto, perkenalan anggota barunya belum selesai!" Siswa kelas tiga berteriak pada ace baru mereka yang sudah menggiring anghota baru mereka ke dekat net.

Akaashi menatap si manusia burung hantu itu dengan ajaib.


	26. Daichi dan Shoyo

**_Drabble: Daichi dan Shoyo_**

Daichi menatap bocah jingga itu. Badan kecilnya lengket dan beberapa bagian tubuhnya cokelat berdaki ada jua yang memar dan lebam. Entah kapan terakhir kali bocah ini mandi, pikir Daichi. Mata cokelat itu sayu dan ia memeluk lututnya sendiri dengan ketakutan. Diduga Daichi bocah itu baru berumur empat atau lima tahun.

Detektif muda itu berjongkok, tepat di depan si jingga yang tubuh telanjangnga gemetaran karena dingin dan ia menatap arah lain. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Tak ada jawaban. Bibir bocah itu kering dan terluka. Ada warna ungu di rahang dan pelipisnya. Matanya, dilihat Daichi dari dekat, begitu cekung dan serupa ikan mati. Daichi mengulurkan tangannya, mencoba meraih kepala jingga itu dan mengelusnya sebelum bocah itu tersentak ketakutan dan membelalak terkejut. Sikapnya berubah waspada, tangannya terangkat menutupi kepalanya, gesture melindungi tubuhnya dari berbagai hal tak terduga yang menyakiti. Mendadak hati Daichi tercubit, perih.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau aman sekarang, oke?"

Mata cokelat yang tadinya terpejam dengan ketakutan itu memberanikan diri mengintip kala tak diterimanya apa yang ia takuti. Daichi memberikan senyuman tipis dan mengulurkan tangannya, "Paman adalah polisi. Tahu polisi? Yang menangkap orang jahat."

Tak ada jawaban. Tangan kurus yang semula menutupi kepalanya itu perlahan-lahan turun meski tak menghilangkan kewaspadaan.

"Sawamura." Daichi menoleh pada Kuroo yang datang padanya. Pemuda itu menggeleng dan katanya, "Buronan berhasil kabur. Tapi ada banyak kokain dan bukti kuat lain yang tertinggal di dapur."

Kuroo dilihat Daichi tercenung menatap si jingga yang membeku di sudut kamar mandi. Bisiknya, "Anak itu-"

"Anak pelaku, kuduga. Dia sudah ada di sini sejak tadi."

Kuroo terdiam. Matanya mengawasi, "Lebih baik dia diperiksa. Tinggal di rumah seperti ini bukan tidak mungkin dia diberi makan narkoba jua oleh orang tuanya."

"Aku yang akan mengurusnya." Daichi berkata lembut. Dia tersenyum tipis pada si jingga. "Paman boleh tahu namamu?"

Kini tatap itu bingung melihat Daichi. Untuk kali pertama detektif itu mendengar suara kecil, lemah, dan bergetar itu saat si bocah berkata, "Nama?"

"Bagaimana kau dipanggil."

Si jingga menoleh pada Kuroo yang kini meninggalkan mereka berdua kembali. Mata cokelatnya lama dan sayu menatap Daichi sebelum dia menjawab, "Bangsat."

Daichi terdiam. Senyumannya tak ada tapi tangannya pelan-pelan mendekati kepala berambut jingga itu. Mengelusnya pelan dan lembut. "Kalau begitu, namamu adalah Shoyo. Sekarang kau dipanggil Shoyo. Jika ada yang bertanya namamu, kau beritahu bahwa namamu Shoyo."

Si jingga terdiam. Kehangatan asing itu terasa aneh baginya. Terlebih ketika tahu ada seseorang yang memberikan sesuatu yang bisa si jingga klaim sebagai miliknya seorang. Sebuah nama. Shoyo. Suatu keistimewaan yang sewajarnya dimiliki orang lain, tapi tidak dengannya sebelum kali ini. Keistimewaan yang terasa mewah. Sebuah nama untuk dirinya sendiri.

Si jingga tiba-tiba menangis. Kencang dan nyaring. Tidak seperti tangisannya di masa lalu yang selalu dia lakukan diam-diam agar botol bir tak melayang ke kepalanya. Tangisan itu bukan kesedihan, tapi haru yang menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya kala Daichi memeluknya dan mengangkatnya dengan kehangatan seorang ayah yang tak pernah dirasanya.

.

.

.

"Aku ingin mengadopsinya." Daichi tersenyum tipis. Dibuangnya puntung rokok yang sudah habis apinya ke asbak. "Koshi juga setuju dan aku tahu dia sangat menyayangi Shoyo."

"Tidak tidak tidak, Sawamura-_kun_. Aku dan Akaashi yang duluan berencana mengadopsi Shoyo. Kau jangan ikut-ikut." Bokuto melotot pada rekan kerjanya itu. Mata emasnya tajam menusuk mata cokelat si hitam yang tak mau kalah.

"Oh ya, Bokuto? Aku yang bertemu dengan Shoyo pertama kali dan aku yang menyelamatkannya, kau ingat? Aku lebih berhak menjadi orang tua Shoyo. Lagipula, kau itu jiwanya belum dewasa belum pantas menjadi orang tua."

"Apa katamu? Aku dan Akaashi sudah menikah dua tahun dan aku sudah lebih dari siap untuk menjadi seorang ayah, tahu!"

Kuroo menatap dua kawannya yang mulai berdebat sengit dalam diam sebelum dicoleknya kekasihnya-si polisi lalu lintas, Tsukishima Kei-dan berbisik, "Kita akan buat anak sendiri, ya? Tidak perlu mengadopsi anak."

Tatap itu malas ke arah si hitam jabrik. "Kau lupa bahwa kau itu gay dan kau senggama di lubang dubur siapapun takkan membuatmu memiliki anak kandung, Tuan Yang Tidak Bisa Ereksi Di Vagina."


	27. TsutomuShoyo

_**Drabble: TsutomuShoyo**_

"Kau pulang?"

Shoyo menatap Tsutomu dengan bingung. Tanya si jingga pada kekasihnya, "Pulang?"

"Ke kampung halamanmu, di Sendai." Dipermainkan Tsutomu sedotan di gelasnya. Tak ia tatap mata cokelat yang mulai mengharu itu. Saat Tsutomu selesai menghirup minumannya, baru dilihatnya wajah si jingga. Pemuda jingga itu tersenyum pahit. Kelu tapi merelakan. "Tidak. Aku tidak akan pulang obon nanti. Aku tidak ingin pulang ke rumah yang tidak ada Mama dan Papa lagi."


	28. UkaiNekomata

**_Drabble: UkaiNekomata_**

Miyagi, 1961

Yasufumi Nekomata adalah anak lelaki. Dan anak lelaki diharuskan kuat untuk menjaga apapun yang dia cintai. Itu artinya adalah dia harus mampu menjaga keluarganya karena dia anak lelaki satu-satunya. Kebanggaan ayahnya. Sang ayah yang dibawa pergi ke Vietnam setahun lalu dan hingga kini tak kunjung jua kembali. Meninggalkannya dan ibunya di sebuah desa pedalaman asing yang tak diketahuinya. Suatu desa di bawah pegunungan yang namanya entah apa. Desa di Miyagi.

Ia ingin menangis jika mengingat sang ayah, namun seolah ada tawa khayal yang membayangi kepalanya, mengejeknya. Dan dengan suara ayahnya. Karena itu Yasufumi akan langsung diam. Diam. Malu jika ketahuan menangis.

Sebelum ayahnya pergi di tahun 1960 dulu, Yasufumi diajarkan oleh ayahnya bermain voli. Maklumlah, ayahnya di Asian Games ketiga dulu turut serta menyumbangkan medali emas kepada Jepang lewat permainan volinya. Kata ayahnya dengan jumawa: bahwa itu adalah hadiah untuk kelahiran kembali Jepang pasca Perang Pasifik dulu.

Kini hanya dengan bermain voli Yasufumi bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kenangan bersama sang ayah yang kini sudah pesimis ia nanti kepulangannya. Entah apa yang terjadi di Vietnam sana, Yasufumi tak berani menduga. Yang ia sibukkan kini hanyalah pertandingan kecilnya melawan bocah-bocah desa tetangga yang sama sepertinya, karena demam Asian Games tiga tahun lalu mulailah ketertarikan mereka pada olahraga muncul, sehingga seluruh kenangan pahit pascaperang lebur seketika dari ingatan masyarakat Jepang yang baru. Generasi baru. Darah yang baru.

Benar. Permainan voli tak ubahnya darah baru untuk Jepang yang menderita kekalahan yang begitu pahit dulu itu. Dengan darah baru inilah Jepang bangkit kembali dan menantang dunia. Darah baru itu, Yasufumi, kawan-kawannya, maupun anak-anak generasinya sangat dibutuhkan Jepang. Jika Yasufumi masih terkekang oleh masa lalu, ayahnya, lalu apa kontribusinya pada negara ini?

Bocah dua belas tahun itu menepuk-nepuk bola voli putih kecoklatannya. Sudah usang kulitnya, namun karena dirawat dengan baik, meski sudah tua usianya masih bisa dipakai.

Kali ini mereka melawan tim desa dari sisi berseberangan dari desanya. Nagamushi Selatan.

Dan untuk kali itu ia merasa terganggu dengan pelototan salah seorang bocah botak tinggi yang sejak tadi selalu ditujukan padanya. Apa-apaan sih dia?


	29. BokuAka 17

_**Drabble: BokuAka**_

Akaashi membanting pintu mobilnya. Dan Bokuto berlari keluar dari rumah sembari berteriak saat mobil itu sudah berjalan sekitar 500 meter dari kediaman mereka. Si perak mengumpat kesal, mengujarkan berbagai makian yang ia tahu dan menendang kerikil apapun yang ia lihat.

Si hitam ayu itu sudah terlampau kesal padanya. Kesabarannya telah mencapai batas, ia muak melihat wajah kekasihnya. Tak bisakah Bokuto mengalah sekali dan tidak mempertahankan egonya? Ia menyayangi rumah yang sudah lima tahun mereka tinggali itu. Lebih-lebih rumah itu mereka beli dari orang tuanya. Bagaimana mungkin Bokuto berpikiran untuk menjualnya demi sebuah apartemen konyol di wilayah perkotaan Tokyo? Padahal area pinggiran tempat mereka tinggal sudah cukup strategis, aman, dan tentram.

Hanya untuk landasan helikopter bodoh yang tersedia di apartemen dan dia lebih ingin mempertahankan hobinya daripada kenangan seumur hidup Akaashi?

Bokuto masih mengumpat menatap mobil yang menderu laju menjauhinya. Akaashi pergi membawa seluruh dokumen berharga, serta mobilnya. Mata keemasan lelaki itu meredup, namun teringat sesuatu. Bahan bakar mobilnya sudah hampir habis-setahu Bokuto yang baru memakainya tadi malam-dan seharian ini mobil itu belum dipakai sama sekali. Kuat dugaannya Akaashinya akan berhenti di pom bensin terdekat. Ia mengira Akaashi akan kabur entah ke rumah Sakusa atau bahkan mungkin lebih jauh lagi, ke Miyagi, tempat Sugawara-orang yang bahkan sudah dianggap si hitam itu sebagai kakaknya. Tapi Bokuto takkan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Akaashi takkan kemana-mana, dan si perak akan mendapatkan miliknya kembali.

Bokuto mengambil ponselnya, menelepon seseoranh dan berkata kala sambungannya masuk, "Boss, aku butuh bantuanmu."

.

.

.

Mata hijau itu melirik panel bahan bakar. Ia tak bisa pergi jauh ke Miyagi dengan tangki kosong. Ada kesal di hatinya dan harapnya semoga ia bisa mencapai pom bensin secepatnya sebelum mobilnya mati dan Bokuto mencapainya. Lima belas menit hingga akhirnya ia bisa melihat tanda pom dan desahnya lega. Ia melirik spion, khawatir Bokuti mungkin mengejarnya dengan pinjaman mobil lain atau motor milik Kuroo, namun di belakangnya tak ada mobil atau motor apapun dan itu makin menenangkan si hitam ayu. Ia berbelanja di toko yang sama yang memiliki pom bensin, membeli perbekalan untuk perjalanan ke Miyagi. Ia tak mau ambil resiko kelaparan di jalan bebas hambatan.

Ia belum mengunci pintu mobil saat pintu penumpang dibuka dan Bokuto duduk di sana. Menatapnya dengan tajam, wajahnya masam, dan rahangnya mengatup kaku. Akaashi tersadar pada tas dokumen yang ada di kursi penumpang di belakang, tergeletak begitu saja. Bokuto bisa mengambilnya dan pergi begitu saja, namun si perak sama sekali tak menghiraukannya. Bahkan melirikpun tidak, dan tatap mata emas itu terpaku hanya pada Akaashi.

Akaashi pernah melihat Bokuto marah besar, tapi tak pernah semenegangkan itu. Ekspresi Bokuto yang dilihatnya kali ini adalah hal pertama selama sepuluh tahun mengenalnya. Bokuto begitu teguh dan berbahaya, membuat tubuh Akaashi menggeletar ketakutan.

"K... Kotaro-san." Suaranya tersendat, tenggorokannya kering. Ia tak bisa membayangkan murka Bokuto yang begitu sangat. Napas Akaashi memburu, ia tersengal ketika mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk melindungi diri kala Bokuto mengulurkan tangan ke arahnya, menduga tangan-tangan kekar itu akan menghantamnya.

Bokuto diam, tak menghiraukan reaksi Akaashi dan hanya menyelipkan keda tangannya yang besar ke leher Akaashi, menarik kepalanya agar mendekat pada wajahnya yang mencondong ke samping. Akaashi merasakan kerapuhan, ia tak sanggup merasakan kesakitan cekikan, dan ia sadar dirinya sama sekali tak berdaya. Namun kala Bokuto menciumnya, seluruh rasa menjadi terkejut dan ia menyadari apa yang hendak dilakukan si perak itu saat ia beralih dan menunggangi tubuhnya, membuka kancing baju dan menurunkan celana Akaashi. Dengan hening ia mengubah posisi sandaran kursi mobil dan melepaskan celana panjang yang dipakainya.

Akaashi menegang, ia bisa merasakan sikap posesif Bokuto yang luar biasa dalam permainan cintanya kali ini. Ia sadar pada tujuan yang ingin diraih si perak, ia takkan membiarkan dirinya pergi. Sepasang mata emas liar itu garang dan menahan dirinya, memaksanya bahwa ia adalah milik Bokuto.

.

"Aku mengejarmu, bukan mengejar dokumen sialan itu. Takkan kubiarkan kau pergi lagi dariku seperti tadi." Lembut ciuman si perak di kening Akaashi. "Kau benar-benar membuatku ketakutan setengah mati. Aku menunggumu di sini dengan cemas."

"Kau sudah menungguku di sini?" tanya Akaashi pada sosok di atasnya itu, "Tapi bagaimana-?"

"Dengan hobiku yang kau sebut kegiatan bodoh itu. Aku meminjam helikopter boss dan aku ingat ada landasan di dekat sini."

Akaashi terdiam. Bokuto melanjutkan, "Persetan dengan apartemen itu. Jika kau tak suka, aku akan lebih suka mempertahankan ego terbesarku. Memilikimu selamanya."

.

.

.

Omake

.

.

Kuroo mengetuk kaca pintu mobil itu dan berusaha mengintip di dalamnya, namun nihil. Mengetahui apa yang terjadi di dalam pun tak bisa. Tak ada suara sedikitpun yang lolos keluar dari sana. Keningnya berkeringat dingin, ia menatap orang-orang di belakangnya dengan perasaan bersalah.

Sekali lagi ia mencoba berteriak, berharap yang di dalam bisa mendengarnya. "Bro, kalau mau nganu tahu tempat, Bro! Ini mobil masih parkir di depan pom woy!"


	30. Drama Keluarga

**_Drama rebutan anak (bukan genre comedy)_**

Kotaro tak bisa berkata-kata saat dilihatnya Keiji memeluk erat bayi itu, menolak memberikannya pada pasangan Sawamura. Bokuto Kotaro mengakui di dalam hatinya bahwa bayi jingga itu adalah anak mereka yang telah menjadi teman baru mereka sepanjang perjalanan di kereta. Namun tatap sayang Keiji yang sebelumnya berduka seminggu terakhir karena janin di kandungannya, bayi mereka, meninggal di saat-saat terakhir benar-benar tak bisa Kotaro syukuri. Ia ingin tetap pancaran kebahagiaan itu terus ada di wajah yang terkasih. Mau tak mau ia berujar, membela pasangan hidupnya, "Ini benar-benar bayi kami. Namanya Shoyo. Usianya baru dua minggu dan kenapa kalian bisa-bisanya mengakui bahwa bayi kami adalah anak kalian? Kalian mengigau?"

Dilihatnya yang perak itu tersedu-sedu di pelukan suaminya. Sekali lagi ia mencoba merebut Shoyo dari pelukan Keiji, namun dengan sigap Kotaro menjauhkannya. Sawamura Daichi menggeram marah, "Dia bayi kami! Shoyo bayi kami. Jangan asal dasar penipu. Kalian tukang culik anak?"

"Anak ini adalah anakku." Keiji tetap bersikukuh. Dieratkan Kotaro pelukan tangan kirinya di pundak yang ia kasihi itu dan katanya mendukung Keiji, "Kalian yang penipu. Apa sekarang sedang marak penipuan yang mengaku-aku seperti kalian?"

"Dia anakku!" Koshi maju dan mencengkeram tangan Keiji yang memegangi Shoyo. Dengan kuat si hitam menampik, menyembunyikan bayinya di antara tubuhnya dan tubuh suaminya. Tangis bayi di dalam selimut membuat Keiji berpaling, "Ssst, Shoyo sayang? Tenang ya. Tidak apa. Ada orang gila di sini. Mau ambil Shoyo dari Mama."

Hati Kotaro tercubit. Bisik lembut itu menenangkan dan cinta Keiji nyata pada bayi yang jelas-jelas bukan darah daging mereka. Hilang akal istrinya itu bahwa anak mereka telah terbenam tulang belulangnya di tanah, abunya ada di altar di kamar mereka. Bahwa yang ia peluk dan timang-timang itu adalah sebenar-benarnya anak pasangan Sawamura itu.

"Kau yang gila!" Koshi mengamuk. Dicakarnya tangan Keiji meski kemudian berhasil dicegah Kotaro yang melotot tajam. "Tolong menyerah sajalah. Shoyo adalah anak kami. Kalian itu tukang mengaku."

"Hanya ada satu penyelesaian. Kita tinggal penggal dua anaknya dan masing-masing mendapatkan separuh bayinya. Adil."

"Kau gila!"

Keiji meraung tak rela. Pisau di tangan hakim menakutinya. Pelukannya menguat pada tubuh kecil Shoyo yang membuat bayi itu makin memekik. Koshi membeku, tubuhnya gemetaran. Bibirnya berkali-kali berujar, "Membunuh Shoyo maksudmu? Orang gila macam mana yang rela anaknya mati."


	31. Baby Shoyo

**Drabble: Baby Shoyo**

Shoyo serba hari Ayah Sedunia ini dia tidak memiliki tabungan yang cukup untuk menghadiahi dua ayahnya. Jika dia hanya memberi hadiah kepada Papa Daichi, Papa Bokuto jelas akan merajuk seharian kepadanya. Dan Shoyo telah belajar dari Mama Akaashi bahwa jangan mencoba-cobanya selama kesabaranmu belum setingkat dengan Mama Akaashi. Tapi jika Shoyo hanya memberi hadiah pada Papa Bokuto, entah apa yang akan diterimanya, uang saku dipotong, intimidasi luar biasa, mungkin. Ah, Shoyo serba salah.

"Kenapa Shoyo harus punya dua papa, sih?"


	32. BokuAka 18

**Drabble: BokuAka**

Tawanan berharganya takkan pernah memiliki kesempatan untuk melarikan diri, apalagi di tengah samudera luas dan badai yang menjadi kurungan alaminya. Akaashi takkan mampu, karena itu Bokuto mengeluarkannya dari sel di bawah geladak dan mengajaknya ke kabin pribadinya. Tak seluas kabinnya di kapal kebanggaannya, namun cukup untuk digantungi dua hammock yang berdampingan. "Kau tidur di sini malam ini, manis."

Mata hijau Akaashi menatap bajak laut perak itu, alisnya terangkat. Ingin menolak tapi ia hanyalah seorang tawanan yang mungkin jika tak terlampau berarti akan dijual oleh orang ini ke pasar gelap sesampainya di Tortuga, mungkin. Ia alihkan pandangannya ke dua hammock yang dipasang dan begitu dekat. Bahkan Akaashi menduga jika ada ombak kecil saja yang mengguncang kapal malam ini akan membuat badan mereka berdua berayun dan saling membentur. Tapi Akaashi akan mengusahakan hal itu tidak terjadi. Ia mungkin hanya seorang anak pedagang yang jatuh miskin dan mengadu nasib berlayar ke Amerika untuk mencari keuntungan, tapi bekalnya untuk merantau tak hanya sekedar materi. Ia sudah melatih diri untuk setidaknya bisa terus waspada pada satu dan beberapa hal yang bisa ia tangani sendiri.

Pemuda hitam itu diam dan hanya melempar tubuhnya ke atas hammock yang berayun di kabin itu. Bokuto tersenyum simpul dan berbaring di ayunannya sendiri. "Taruhan, kau akan merasa aman dan nyaman, sweetheart." Bokuto berbisik dan menatap pemuda di sampingnya, "Pernah melakukannya di atas hammock?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Akaashi. Untuk kali ini ia merasa senang dengan nada acuh tak acuh dan bosan yang selalu ada di suaranya saban ia berbicara. Sejak awal Bokuto selalu menggodanya, benar-benar tidak menyembunyikan hasrat dan ketertarikannya pada Akaashi.

Pemuda Jepang itu senang membuat si perak mengira-ngira sendiri makna jawabannya. Salah sendiri tidak menjelaskan apa yang dimaksud dengan "-nya" ditanyanya, sehingga Akaashi bebas untuk menerjemahkan hal itu sendiri. Yang jelas, Akaashi pernah tidur di atas hammock sebelumnya.

Jawaban langsung dan tenang itu membuat Nokuto mengerutkan keningnya kala ia menyamankan tubuhnya dengan berayun-ayun kecil. Apa maksud Akaashi dengan "tentu saja"? Apa sebelum ini Akaashi pun pernah ditawan bajak laut lain dan terjadi sesuatu pula sebelumnya? Tentu saja jika memikirkan bagaimana Akaashi begitu memukau dan menarik, tak mungkin perjalanan hidupnya sangat membosankan. Siapa yang tak tergoda pada pancaran aura erotis yang ada pada diri pemuda hitam ini?

Namun membayangkan Akaashi berayun-ayun di hammock dengan seorang pelaut atau bajak laut kurus kerempeng dan berwajah jelek yang menindihnya sungguh tidak menyenangkan. Sejujurnya, Bokuto tak menyukai hal sialan itu sama sekali. Kerutan di dahinya mendalam, dan sejenis perasaan geram tiba-tiba memenuhi perut dan dadanya.

Bokuto berbalik dan mengguncang ayunan Akaashi, "Di mana?"

Akaashi terbangun dari kantuknya dan bergumam, "Apanya yang di mana?"

"Di mana kau melakukannya di atas hammock?"

"Oh, di atas kapal yang membawaku dari Jepang. Kapal yang kalian bajak sebelumnya." Akaashi-di kabin gelap dan sadar Bokuto takkan melihatnya-tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Itu benar, ia memang tidur di ayunan hammock di kapal sebelumnya.

Bokuto berbaring di atas hammocknya dengan mendidih ketika bajak laut kurus dan jelek yang ada di bayangannya berganti rupa menjadi bayangan seorang laki-laki Asia berkulit kecokelatan karena terbakar sinar matahari, dengan rambut hitam berkilau dengan pakaian etnik yang indah.

Mata keemasannya sudah mulai terbiasa dengan gelap dan Bokuto melihat sosok Akaashi yang berbaring dengan tenang dan lemas, menandakan kepulasan. Sialan, bagaimana mungkin pemuda ini bisa berkata kepadanya tentang bercinta di hammock di kapal dagang lalu langsung terlelap?


	33. DaiSuga 2

**_Drabble: DaiSuga_**

Usia pernikahan Suga dan Daichi sudah sepuluh tahun. Namun keduanya tak kunjung jua diberkahi seorang pun anak. Karena mereka berdua lelaki.

Suatu hari, Papa Daichi berencana menebang pohon di kebun rumah. Tak disangka, ada sarang burung di sana. Di dalamnya ada beberapa telur burung yang ditinggalkan induknya. Papa pun membawa telur-telur itu ke rumah. Minta dibikinkan omelet mie sama Mama Suga.

Saat Mama Suga memecah sebuah telur, yang jatuh ke dalam baskom justru seorang bayi mungil berambut hitam. Mama Suga terkejut. Dia pun menyisihkan bayi itu. Karena Mama takut Papa semakin kelaparan, Mama menetaskan telur yang lain.

Lagi-lagi yang terjatuh ke baskom seorang bayi mungil lagi. Kali ini berambut jingga terang.

Mama Suga menyisihkan bayi itu lagi. Telur ketiga yang dipecahkan bernasib serupa, hingga telur keenam.

Kini ada enam bayi yang merengek kepada Mama Suga di dapur. Mereka kelaparan. Tapi karena Mama Suga tidak punya payudara, Mama Suga menetaskan telur terakhir. Telur biasa rupanya. Yang keluar seperti telur kebanyakan. Mama pun menambahkan nasi ke telur itu dan mengaduknya sebelum disuapkan kepada enam bayi yang kelaparan itu.

Mama Suga membuat enam bayi itu jadi kanibal.

Saat Papa Daichi ke dapur karena Mama Suga tak kunjung memberinya makan, dia terkejut. Dengan penuh kesedihan, Papa Daichi berujar, "Tak kusangka kamu adalah lelaki yang subur, Mama. Wanita yg memberimu anak-anak itu pastilah wanita yang beruntung."


	34. DaiSugaSho Family 5

Koshi sekali lagi mengusap rambut jingga putranya, "Ada yang kelupaan, Sho chan?"

Shoyo yang selesai menalikan sepatunya terdiam sejenak, memegangi dagu sambil menoleh ke langit-langit rumah, mengingat-ingat lagi, "Sudah lengkap, Ma."

"Kau yakin baju-bajumu cukup? Bagaimana dengan piama?"

"Sudah, Ma. Cukup, kok." Shoyo berdiri dan menghadap sang perak dengan senyumnya yang biasa. Koshi masih mengerutkan keningnya. Tatap cokelatnya terlihat tak tenang, "Shoyo yakin? Kalau semisal baju Shoyo tidak cukup bagaimana?"

"Mama, aku cuma bawa seadanya. Kalau kurang kan bisa beli di sana." Shoyo mengerucutkan bibirnya, tapi pancaran matanya masih secerah biasa.

"Tapi kan barang-barang di sana dijualnya mahal, Shoyo. Uangnya cukup? Mama perlu tambahi lagi?"

"Mama, aku bilang sudah cukup." Si jingga itu merengut, merasa tak enak hati, "Kan mama juga perlu uang di sini."

"Shoyo bisa cuci baju sendiri, kan? Nanti makannya kalau malas masak boleh beli di luar. Tapi jangan keseringan, ya sayang?"

"Mama, aku udah besar. Aku tahu, kok. Sudah ya?" Koshi terlihat tak rela saat putranya berbalik dan membuka pintu. Tas ransel yang dibawa si jingga ditarik Koshi dan dipaksanya Shoyo menghadap kepadanya lagi sebelum dua pipi kemerahan itu diciumnya dengan penuh sayang dan dalam. "Kalau ada apa-apa langsung hubungi mama atau papa ya? Nanti mama akan telpon terus. Kalau sudah sampai Tokyo langsung telpon, ya? Kalau Shoyo kesepian di Tokyo, Mama akan temenin di sana. Biar saja papa sendirian di Miyagi, ya?"

Berkali-kali Koshi mencium pipi putra tunggalnya dan Shoyo menarik diri saat ciuman kelima, "Mama, Shoyo sudah bukan bayi lagi. Shoyo bisa hidup mandiri, kok. Bisa urus diri sendiri. Jangan tinggal papa sendirian, dong. Sudah ya, Ma. Nanti shinkansennya berangkat. Dah."

Koshi terpekur di tempatnya berdiri. Semula setetes, lalu dua tiga tetes lagi air mata lepas dari pelupuk matanya. Daichi yang sedari tadi hanya melihat perbuatan istri dan anaknya dari belakang tubuh sang istri berjalan maju dan memeluk pundak si perak. Koshi tersedu, menangis di bahu dan peluk si hitam. Ujar si ayu itu, "Shoyoku sudah besar, Pa. Perasaan baru kemarin aku menggendongnya."

Daichi menahan suaranya agar tak terdengar bergetar serta menjaga air mata di ujung matanya jua. Katanya pada si perak, "Yah, aku juga tak menyangka akan secepat ini."


	35. Daichi dan Shoyo 2

_**Drabble: Daichi dan Shoyo**_

Daichi membawa Shoyo, bayi usia lima bulannya, jalan-jalan ke taman. Didorong di kereta bayi, si kecil yang rambutnya dicukur habis ibunya itu tertawa gembira melihati langit biru meski tadi pagi meraung tak rela saat tahu orang tuanya membabat habis rambut jingganya yang sering dia tariki sendiri dan membuatnya menangis sendiri.

Lelah karena tadinya menghadapi amukan bayi kecil itu, Daichi tak disangka terlelap saat baru sepuluh detik ia duduk di kursi taman dengan kereta bayi Shoyo di sisinya. Daichi sendiri pun tak tahu berapa lama ia tertidur saat ketika dirasanya embusan angin menerpa wajahnya dan menyadarkannya bahwa bayi tunggalnya tidak biasanya menangis. Mungkin ikut tertidur seperti dia, itu pikir Daichi.

Namun ketika ditoleh, tak ada apapun di kereta itu. Tidak anaknya, bahkan selimutnya saja pun hilang.

Dimana Shoyo?


	36. Idol AU

**_Haikyuu Idol!AU_**

Menteri kebudayaan Jepang kebakaran jenggot malam ini. Dia mengundang seluruh CEO agensi hiburan yang ada di Jepang, baik yang terkenal hingga yang tak diketahui namanya sekalipun. Di depan mereka, dia menitahkan hal yang harus dilakukan mereka sedetik setelah selesai pertemuan, "Kalian harus membuat idol grup terbaik sepanjang masa dan harus dikenal dunia dan kalahkan kelompok bocah tengik dari negara tetangga(Korea Selatan, red)."

Jelas kepanikan dialami oleh berbagai pengamat hiburan Jepang. Kini bukan saja dari bidang musik, mereka bahkan mulai menarik perhatian dunia dengan komik khas mereka, webtoon. Mencoba menyaingi manga yang sejak dulu selalu dibanggakan Jepang.

Dan itulah, bukan mau Akaashi untuk mengenal orang-orang ini. Dia hanya dipaksa oleh bosnya, mengatakan segala hal baik tentangnya agar Akaashi mau dikirimkan jauh dari Hokkaido ke Tokyo untuk melaksanakan titah menteri.

"Hei, seksi. Mau makan malam denganku?"

"WOAAAAAH... AKU AKAN MENGALAHKAN KOREA!"

"Tunggu, Iwachan. Sakit. Sakit loh."

"Yosh. Aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin, ssu."

"Ah," Seorang pemuda cantik bermabut perak, dengan tahi lalat kecil di ujung matanya mendekati Akaashi, "Halo. Semoga kita bisa bekerja sama dengan baik."

Akaashi tidak mengacuhkan satu lagi perak yang sedari tadi menggodanya dan beralih pada si tahi lalat manis itu, "Iya. Ah, perkenalkan, Akaashi Keiji."

"Aku tahu, kau. Kau pernah menyanyikan soneta yang bagus. Ah, aku Sugawara Koushi."


	37. Karasuno Fam 2

Koshi dan Daichi jalan-jalan ke kebun binatang bersama anak-anak unyu mereka.

Daichi: "Ayo anak-anak. Kita mau liat mana dulu nih?"

Yuu: "Pa... mau ke kandang kancil... itu loh yang kecil-kecil lincah. Yang bisa rolling thunder kayak di anime."

Ryuu: "Aku mau liat singa... mau liat singaaaa."

Tobio: "Papa kita mau makan hamburgernya kapan paaa?"

Shoyo: "Raksasa... mau liat raksasa, papa!"

Kei: "Dinosaurus dulu... ke kandang dinosaurus dulu!"

Daichi dan Koshi memutuskan pulang.


	38. DIVORCE (a prequel)

**prequel ****_Divorce_**

Ia memasukkan makanan beku ke keranjang belanjanya namun matanya masih tetap melirik dua orang yang tertawa bersama karena merasa lucu pada kemasan sebuah makanan. Tangan sang pria merangkul pinggang si wanita, dan wajah si perak sama sekali tidak tersenyum. Dadanya bergemuruh luar biasa, tangannya gemetaran. Ia tak pergi ke rak bumbu karena tak sudi dirinya terlihat si hitam dan kekasihnya yang berlama-lama mempercandakan entah apa.

Koshi tergesa membawa keranjang belanjanya ke kasir dan meminta dilayani secepat mungkin. Ia bahkan nyaris berlari saat keluar dari supermarket dan menghampiri putra tunggalnya yang duduk manis sambil memakan bakpau di bangku depan minimarket.

"Ayo pulang, sayang." Bawaan Koshi sama sekali tak berat karena keinginan belanjanya benar-benar musnah ketika ia baru menghampiri lemari makanan beku. Ia menggendong bayi lima tahunnya agar geraknya lebih cepat dan sampai ke rumah dengan segera.

Dan ia nyaris menangis di sudut rumah. Shoyo yang sama sekali tak mengerti apapun duduk di samping si perak memeluk tangan ayahnya. Koshi tersenyum tipis pada tatap suci si jingga dan mengelus rambut anaknya dengan pelan dan lembut. Ia ciumi pipi Shoyo, memeluk tubuh kecil itu seerat mungkin. Meskipun hari mulai menggelap, ia sama sekali tak beranjak ke dapur untuk memasak. Bisiknya di telinga bayinya, "Kita makan di luar saja ya, sayang? Shoyo dan Mama saja. Berdua."

Mata cokelat lugu itu mengangguk dan senyumannya menenangkan hati Koshi. Lanjut si perak itu sambil tetap berbisik, "Tapi jangan bilang Papa."

"Papa tidak ikut?"

Koshi menggeram sekali memikirkan kekasihnya. Ia berusaha berbicara selembut mungkin pada anaknya meski dadanya bergemuruh karena emosi berlebihan, "Biar saja Papa makan sendirian."

Pintu depan terbuka dan Daichi berseru ringan menandakan kepulangannya dari sana. Semula Shoyo ingin berdiri untuk menyambut ayahnya yang lain dengan gembira seperti biasa, namun pelukan Koshi mengerat dan ia sama sekali tak bisa bangun. Dibiarkannya panggilan Daichi mengawang di udara tanpa balasan, menemu sunyi dan kelam yang terpaksa.

"Suga?" Daichi tercenung melihat si perak yang duduk diam di sudut ruang makan dengan memeluk putra mereka. Pria hitam itu mengamati dapur yang sunyi dan meja makan yang kosong. Tak seperti biasa. Ia akan selalu disambut bau harum setiap pulang, namun kini nihil. "Kau tidak masak?"

Koshi berdiri dan menggendong anaknya. Pergi tanpa menjawab, bahkan membalas tatap bingung hitam itu pun ia tidak melakukannya. Shoyo yang dibawa pergi si perak hanya bisa diam menatap ayah hitamnya kebingungan dari pangkuan ayah peraknya yang makin menjauh. Tangan kecilnya memeluk leher Koshi dengan erat dan baru diturunkan ketika mereka telah sampai di tepi jalan. Tangan itu menuntunnya dalam diam dan keganjilan. Ia bisa merasakan suhu yang menghangat nyaris panas dari kulit ayahnya yang mencoba meredam murka hati.

Shoyo menoleh ke belakang, berharap ayah hitamnya mengejar mereka, namun tidak ada. Daichi bahkan tak keluar rumah untuk mengantar pergi mereka. "Mama?"

"Iya, sayang?" Koshi menoleh dan menunduk menatap mata cokelat anaknya. Ia tersenyum begitu manis di depan si jingga, "Papa?"

"Biar saja."

Ia selalu menjawab begitu saban putranya menanyai si hitam. Itu membuat Shoyo mau tidak mau bungkam dan tidak mengujarkan apapun lagi hingga mereka pulang. Ayahnya tetap diam. Bahkan ketika disambut tanya oleh Daichi yang menerima kedatangan mereka.

"Suga? Kau kenapa?"

Bukannya menjawab, si perak membungkuk pada bayinya, tersenyum begitu manis pada si jingga kecil. "Sho chan. Sho chan ke kamar ya? Tidur."

Ini bukan waktu tidurnya, tapi Shoyo menurut. Berjalan pelan ke kamar dengan diringi tatap ayah peraknya dan tanya yang beruntun ayah hitamnya pada Koshi yang masih memilih membisu.

"Kau jangan seperti perempuan begitu. Kalau kau menginginkan sesuatu, katakan padaku. Jangan jadi lelaki tukang rajuk begitu."

"Ho!" Itu adalah suara pertamanya setelah berkali-kali dilimpahi pertanyaan. Nadanya lebih tinggi dari biasa dan matanya melotot pada si hitam, "Aku dulu memang perempuan, brengsek! Kau lupa? Aku yang dulu melahirkan Shoyo dan sekarang kau menyamakanku dengan perempuan? Diriku yang dulu memang perempuan!"

Daichi mengusap wajahnya dengan dua tangannya dengan kepayahan. Ia menarik napas dulu menyadari Koshi-nya tengah menanam amarah kepadanya, ia tak patut turut panas dan harus bersikap lebih tenang. "Oke. Oke." Daichi kesusahan menyusun kalimatnya. Ia kelaparan, ia tak mampu berpikir lebih jauh dan tak yakin bisa menjaga nada suaranya sendiri agar lebih pelan dan tak didengar putra mereka. "Jadi, kenapa?" Hanya tanya itu yang kemudian bisa ia ujarkan.

Koshi memandanginya jijik, "Kenapa tanyamu? Kau dengan siapa tadi sore di supermarket perempatan? Aku melihatmu, brengsek. Apa karena sekarang aku pria dan kau menyelingkuhiku? Bullshit segala kata-katamu dulu. Omong kosong. Pria menjijikkan. Kau lupa aku yang sendirian dulu itu mempertahankan hidup putramu? Bangsat. Aku bahkan berubah karena menderita sendirian, brengsek."

Segala cercaan itu terlontar begitu saja pada Daichi. Tangannya terus-terusan menunjuk-nunjuk bahkan mendorong-dorong si hitam dengan penuh emosi. Wajahnya memerah dan matanya menyeri, menahan tangis. Daichi mencoba memegangi pundak kekasihnya itu, menenangkan, namun nihil. "Suga. Hei. Suga. Dengar dulu. Kau mungkin salah paham."

"Ha! Salah paham? Omong kosong!"

"Aku tidak selingkuh! Hei. Hei. Dengar aku-" Berkali-kali Daichi bertahan menerima pukulan keras Koshi di dadanya, memegangi pundak si perak jauh lebih susah daripada Shoyo yang menangis tantrum. "-aku tidak selingkuh. Kau bahkan tak punya bukti."

"Aku melihatnya sendiri, brengsek. Brengsek! Pengkhianat brengsek." Air mata itu jatuh juga di akhir. Hantamannya di badan Daichi memelan, dan itu adalah kesempatan si hitam satu-satunya untuk memeluk si perak. Membiarkan yang terkasih menangis di dadanya. Ia sama sekali tak bersuara, membiarkan Koshinya mencacinya berkali-kali di dalam rangkulannya. Wajah si hitam memerah, entah menahan gejolak emosi apa.

"Aku ingin pergi."

Daichi terpaku mendengar ujar Koshi. Pria itu menolak pelukan si hitam. Sekali lagi ia mengulang, "Aku akan pergi."

"Kau takkan pergi kemana-mana."

Koshi memelototinya dengan murka. Ia berjalan cepat ke kamar mereka dan membanting daun pintu dan menguncinya dari dalam. Baru diketahuinya Shoyo belum tidur dan menyelubungi dirinya dengan selimut dengan gemetar ketakutan. Koshi menangis, ia menghampiri putranya dan memeluk tubuh itu dengan penuh sayang. Ia merasa bersalah bayinya harus mendengar perkelahian orang tuanya, diciumnya dengan lembut puncak kepala si jingga dan membimbingnya untuk tidur bersama. Ia mematikan lampu, memperbaiki selimut, dan sama sekali tidak memedulikan ketukan pintu dari luar. Koshi menuli dari segala teriakan dan panggilan Daichi. Mengisi malamnya kali itu dengan penuh kesedihan dan nestapa.

Koshi bangun subuh sekali, memasukkan pakaiannya dan milik putranya ke dalam koper besar dan bersiap akan pergi setelah sarapan. Di depan Daichi akan ia banting pintu apartemen mereka dan ia takkan memedulikan bujukan apapun. Ia letakkan koper yang telah rapi itu ke dekat pintu agar bisa segera diraihnya nanti. Ia membangunkan Shoyo ketika sudah sampai waktunya, membujuk putranya untuk segera mandi tanpa mengatakan bahwa mereka akan pergi dan memasak ke dapur, mempersiapkan sarapan untuknya dan putranya serta bekal untuk nanti. Tidak memedulikan Daichi sama sekali seolah pria itu tidak ada di apartemennya.

Daichi merebus ramen gelas untuk sarapannya ketika sadar piring di atas meja hanya ada dua dan tetap memaksa duduk semeja dengan keluarganya meskipun berkali-kali Koshi menyinggung perselingkuhannya. Ia tak ingin bertengkar di depan putra mereka.

Habis sarapan, Koshi bergegas ke kamar dan berteriak penuh amarah ketika kopernya hilang dari tempatnya. Segala pakaiannya dan Shoyo kembali ke lemari dan koper itu diletakkan Daichi jauh ke atas lemari kayu tinggi mereka sehingga Koshi kesulitan mengambilnya. Itukah yang dilakukan Daichi ketika tadi ia menghilang saat Koshi sibuk di dapur?

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada tasku brengsek?!" Dengan cepat Koshi berjalan kembali ke ruang makan dan justru tidak menemu siapapun di sana. Bahkan Shoyo. Didengarnya pintu depan yang ditutup dan ia berlari cepat ke luar. Berteriak penuh amarah ketika dilihatnya Daichi berlari dengan membawa Shoyo pergi. Dikejarnya pria itu, meskipun akhirnya ia kepayahan dan tak sanggup. Ia memaki-maki Daichi dari apartemen mereka. Melemparkan segala benda yang dilihatnya, lalu ia menangis sendirian.

Telepon berbunyi ketika hari sudah cukup siang. Ayah Daichi, Keishin yang menelponnya.

"Shoyo ada di rumahku." Torono jauh dari Sendai, mungkinkah Daichi mengira ia takkan sanggup menjemput putra mereka jika ia bersama kakeknya? "Kudengar kalian bertengkar."

"Dia selingkuh dariku, Ayah." Koshi tersedu-sedu kepada Keishin. Ia tak memiliki siapapun untuk dicurahi kisah pilunya. "Aku melihatnya sendiri."

"Mungkin hanya salah pahammu sedikit, Koshi. Tenangkanlah dirimu sedikit. Aku takkan memulangkan dan memberikan Shoyo padamu ataupun Daichi hingga kalian meluruskan masalah ini."

Koshi meraung ketika telepon ditutup. Tentu saja Keishin akan membela anaknya sendiri. Siapa yang ingin mendukungnya? Bagi banyak orang, Koshi lah yang salah.

Apartemen mereka dibiarkan Koshi berantakan. Vas kaca dan tembikar pecah di lantai, mainan Shoyo berhamburan, dan wajah ayunya berantakan. Ia tak makan siang dan berjam-jam tetap di tempatnya. Matanya sayu, tubuhnya lemah, ia bagai kembang layu.

Hari menggelap dan Koshi sama sekali tak berkeinginan memasak. Ia berdiri kesusahan, keluar, berencana membeli makanan cepat saji di minimarket. Ia akan berbicara baik-baik pada Daichi nanti, meminta kejujuran orang itu dan jika tidak ia akan tetap pergi. Ia akan baik-baik saja jika Shoyo tetap bersama kakeknya, namun ia akan berusaha mengambil putranya jika Daichilah yang mengurus si jingga.

"Aku tidak mau, Sawamura."

"Ayolah, kumohon."

Koshi mengenal suara itu. Suara yang membikinnya jijik setengah mati sejak semalam. Ia bergegas ke gang kecil dan melihat Daichi memegangi pundak seorang perempuan yang mencium bibirnya dengan penuh sayang. Melotot mata cokelat Koshi dan dengan murka ia menghantam tubuh Daichi dan wanitanya dengan plastik belanjaannya. Nasi berhamburan dimana-mana, lauknya bahkan mengotori kemeja putih Daichi dan Koshi berkaki-kali memukuli badan yang berusaha melindungi tubuh si perempuan.

"Pengkhianat brengsek! Brengsek! Menjijikkan!" Ia menangis dengan meraung sambil memukuli pundak dan dada. Ia tak perlu pembuktian apapun lagi, Daichi didapatinya sendiri untuk kali kedua. "Bangsat!"

Entah apa yang dikatakan si hitam pada wanitanya sehingga perempuan itu pergi berlari ke arah lain. Membiarkan Daichi yang berusaha menahan hantaman si perak.

"Koshi. Dengar aku. Hei."

"Apalagi sekarang hah? Lelaki bangsat!"

"Aku sudah berpisah dengannya, oke?"

Dan Daichi mengutuki pilihan kalimatnya sendiri yang menjadi pengakuan bahwa dia memang benar-benar selingkuh. Koshi menjerit marah. Menghantam Daichi sekali lagi sebelum pergi meninggalkan si hitam yang kesakitan.

.

"Suga?"

Sunyi. Bahkan apartemen mereka gelap dan berantakan. Tak ada sepatu yang terkasih dan membuat Daichi berjalan gugup ke kamar, memeriksa lemari pakaian sebelum bernapas lega karena pakaian si perak dan putra mereka masih di tempat. Tak ada Koshi di sudut manapun Daichi mencarinya. Ia tidak pulang.

Daichi berjalan cepat ke apartemen Hana, sahabat si perak. Mencarinya di sana, namun nihil. Gadis itu bahkan tak tahu Koshi dimana.

Dan Daichi mabuk malam itu. Menunggu kepulangan Koshi dalam nestapa si koridor yang gelap.

_-Tamat_


	39. Karasuno Fam 3

**_Drabble: Karasuno Family_**

Merah wajah Shoyo. Dia tak ingin melepaskan pelukannya di tangan sang ibu. Mata cokelatnya sedari tadi basah, jeritan tak ingin pergi dari sisi ibunya.

"Sho chan. Ayo, sini. Mama tidur sebentar saja."

Tapi raungan itu makin menjadi. Mengiris hati sang ayah dan keenam kakaknya.

"Nya... nya... Cho chan mau Mama... Mama!"

Daichi memeluk tubuh mungil anak bungsunya. Wajahnya memerah jua, namun usaha menahan tangis sejak tadi nyaris gagal karena raung isak sang bungsu. Dia tak boleh menunjukkan kelemahan di depan tujuh anaknya. Tidak air mata.

Tadashi yang sedari tadi menangis dalam diam kini turut meraung mengikuti jeritan pilu adiknya. Dia memeluk Kei yang telah memperlihatkan kedewasaan bagi anak umur enam tahun. Tobio masih terisak, tangannya digenggam sang sulung yang juga berusaha menahan tangis.

"Mama cuma pergi sebentar, kok. Sho chan. Ayo sini sama Papa."

Tangan kecokelatannya dengan lembut melepas lengan kecil Shoyo yang memeluk tangan ibunya. Dipeluknya si jingga dengan penuh sayang meski bungsu itu terus memukuli dada dan wajahnya, meronta. Minta tetap bersama sang ibu yang kini dipindahkan ke sebuah kotak yang bagi Shoyo sangat tak nyaman.

"Mama..."

Chikara bahkan berkali-kali dikalahkan air matanya sendiri. Dia tak bisa menguatkan Tadashi maupun Tobio yang memperlihatkan laku tak rela seperti Shoyo. Dia bahkan merasa kalah dewasa dari adiknya, Kei yang terlihat tegar dipeluk sang adik.

Ryuunosuke entah pergi kemana, entah menangis di sudut ruang mana. Dan ia tatap pamannya, yang matanya tak jauh berbeda dari Shoyo yang masih meraung dan meronta dipelukan sang ayah. Memanggil-manggil sang ibu yang dibawa pergi entah kemana.

"Mama hanya pergi sebentar."

.

Daichi mengusap lembut rambut jingga Shoyo yang telah lelap tertidur di pangkuannya. Kelopak mata batita itu masih merah, dia bernapas tidak dengan hidungnya, namun dengan mulutnya. Dengan kesusahan. Hidung kecilnya jelas penuh dengan ingus yang sedari tadi ia bersihkan namun tetap menyakiti bungsunya itu.

Daichi lalu melepas tangan mungil Shoyo dari bajunya. Ia lihat kuku-kuku kecil itu telah memanjang. Jelas. Kulitnya takkan mungkin tersakiti saat dicakar bocah itu tadi. Daichi menatap lengannya sendiri. Yang tadi menjadi bulan-bulanan kemarahan bungsunya itu. Ada bekas cakaran panjang serta satu dua bekas gigitan. Dia juga memegangi pipi kirinya yang terasa memerih. Ada bekas luka cakar jua rupanya.

Shoyo benar-benar berontak dalam tangis tadi. Dia menuntut ibunya, memanggil-manggil dia yang sudah tak bersama mereka lagi. Tapi Daichi harus menjelaskan apa kepada bocah yang tak mengerti makna kematian itu? Shoyo menginginkan ibunya. Begitu pula Daichi. Tapi yang diinginkan tak mungkin kembali kepada mereka lagi.

Dilepas Daichi sepatu Shoyo, yang tadi turut membantu perutnya makin kesakitan kala ditendang si jingga. Meski baru belajar berjalan, kaki anaknya itu sudah terlampau aktif bergerak jika emosi mendidihkan kepalanya.

Tubuh kecil Shoyo mengejang sekali, dan Daichi menepuk-nepuk pantat putranya itu dengan pelan. Bibir mungil Shoyo bergerak-gerak, seolah tengah menyusu entah apa di dalam mimpinya. Mungkin ia sedang dalam buaian sang ibu. Hidung kecil itu bergerak-gerak lagi, dan isakan terdengar dari yang menyusu itu.

Ia kesusahan bernapas. Dan ia terbangun karenanya. Menangis lagi. Digendong sang ayah lagi.

"Mammaaa." Lagi-lagi kata itu yang diujarkan pertama kali oleh yang baru tidur lima menit lalu. Daichi memeluknya dengan penuh kasih dan menenangkannya. Ia sama sekali tak mengerti harus bagaimana mengurus anaknya itu tanpa didampingi orang terkasih. Tangan kecil Shoyo memegangi lengan bajunya erat-erat, dan Daichi memindahkan Shoyo dari yang wajahnya terbenam di dadanya menjadi menoleh ke kanan.

"Sssssss. Kenapa sayang? Susah napas, ya?"

Erangan itu menjadi satu-satunya jawaban Daichi. Kesusahan berteriak dan bernapas sekaligus, Shoyo terbatuk-batuk kecil dan ia makin menangis. Daichi menepuk-nepuk punggung bungsunya dengan lembut.

"Mammaaa," pinta jingga itu lagi ia melepaskan pegangannya dari Daichi dan mencondongkan tubuhnya jauh dari sang ayah. Ia mencari-cari ibunya, namun tak ada siapapun di sana. Isakan bayi itu menyakiti Daichi.

Shoyo ingin digendong ibunya. Bukan ayahnya. Dan ia terus memanggil ibu meski hanya ada ayah di sana.

"Sho chan. Ssss, Papa di sini. Oke." Daichi berusaha membenarkan posisi Shoyo yang ingin lepas darinya. Yang meraung dan menolak wajah lelaki itu. Ia kembali mencakari wajah ayahnya sendiri.

"Papa?"

Chikara membuka pintu kamar ayahnya. Di tangan kirinya ia gendong Tadashi yang sama menangis dalam diam dan terkadang menyebut kata yang sama seperti adiknya. Di belakang Chikara Tobio menahan isakannya dan membuat matanya memerah. Memegangi belakang baju Chikara dan menggigiti bibirnya.

"Shoyo masih belum bisa tidur?"

Daichi tersenyum menenangkan pada tiga anaknya yang lain. Ia masih berusaha menggendong dan memeluk si bungsu yang menolaknya. "Iya. Maaf, ya. Tadashi dan Tobio kenapa?"

Meski tanpa ditanya pun, Daichi tahu sendiri penyebab tangis dua anaknya itu. Namun ia tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Mendiamkan dan membuat Shoyo menerimanya saja susah sekali.

Tadashi mengucek matanya yang basah. Hidungnya merah jua. Ujarannya membikin batin Daichi makin tersakiti.

"Pa, Mama kapan pulang? Tadacchi kangen mama."


End file.
